Confused Memories
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: While on vacation, Mac rediscovers powers she once had. However, there's always a catch... JAG/Harry Potter crossover. AJ/Mac.
1. In which a witch gets a surprise

Title: Confused Memories

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses   
E-mail: kitty72885 @ yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 for attempted rape (not very graphic); rating may be changed in later parts   
Category: Drama, Romance (most likely, since I am a sap), crossover (JAG/Harry Potter)

Spoilers: Through "Shifting Sands" (JAG); _Order of the Phoenix_ (Harry Potter)

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. The JAG universe belongs to DPB and his gang, and the Harry Potter universe belongs to the goddess, JKR.

Author's Notes: I decided to finally try my hand at a JAG/HP crossover. I actually got the idea back in July, before Bekki posted her "When Worlds Collide"--but since I didn't want to look like I was encroaching on her idea, I asked her permission to write one of my own.

Warning: I do not write conventional pairings. That is, I do not do Harm/Mac, Ron/Hermione, or Harry/Hermione. (If I do ship someone with Harry, it'll be Draco, just because I feel like being arbitrary.) Therefore, if you are not a fan of unconventional pairings--that is, if you flame people just because they write UC pairings--turn back now, before it's too late. Don't say I didn't warn you.

And now on with the show!

*****

"Now, my dear... you have nothing to be afraid of. You won't feel a thing," a man murmured from the darkness.

Mac shuddered at the sound of the pleasant tenor voice. The man had been taunting her for hours now. She struggled at her bonds weakly.

How had she gotten into this mess? She should've known better than to take leave. Nothing good ever came out of it. Now, she was stuck somewhere in London; she had no idea where. Only one person knew where she was, and she wasn't expected back for another week. She was being held captive by a madman. Could her day get any worse?

She jumped as she felt a brush on her cheek. Okay, so perhaps it could. She couldn't see through the blindfold, but she could picture how the man must look.

"So beautiful..." her captor breathed. He walked behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "And so powerful, too. I like that." He started to unbutton Mac's blouse. She tried to avoid his hands, but her bonds held fast.

"Now, now," the man crooned. "You aren't afraid of me, are you? Why would I hurt a pretty little thing like you?" He reached for her skirt.

_'No!'_ Mac thought wildly. _'Please no, please no, please...'_

Suddenly, the edge of a knife scraped against her skin. Mac went completely still. "Good girl," the man purred.

Mac had one overwhelming desire at that moment—to get the hell away from her would-be rapist. A kaleidoscope of images tumbled through her mind as she panicked. She latched onto a peaceful scene. It was of a huge castle that dominated the landscape. A nearby lake rippled with a soft breeze… or was it by a large squid swimming through its depths? A large man with a bushy beard crossed the grounds, whistling to a boarhound sitting beneath a towering oak. _'I wish I was there,'_ Mac thought fuzzily. Her mind focused. She could nearly see herself in the picture.

Suddenly, her world lurched. The cold, damp air of her cell was replaced by a warm breeze against her skin. Her mind registered someone yelling a strange word, before the world went black.

****

Hermione Granger walked along the shaded, woody path toward Hogsmeade. She had a few packages to pick up at Flourish and Blotts, and had decided to just spend a nice, relaxing day in the village.

Hermione was extraordinary in many ways. She was a well-known war hero. She had survived battles with the most evil entity in five decades before graduating at the top of her class. She had earned the highest scores in the history of her school. She was a popular teacher at said school, after retiring from a successful, if short, career in law enforcement. And she was a witch.

Hermione was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only wizarding school in all of Britain. It was her second year holding the position, which made her especially famous--no professor had stayed in that job for more than one year since Hermione's first year as a student.

She had been accepted into Auror training as soon as she had graduated from Hogwarts. It had been expected, really, that the "Golden Trio," as she and her two friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had been christened by the Daily Prophet, would join the ranks of the Aurors after defeating Lord Voldemort. Hermione had gone through the mandatory three years of training (coming out at the top of her class, of course), and had served one year as a full-fledged Auror. She had heard from her favorite professor and mentor, Minerva McGonagall, that there had been an opening in the DADA position. She had applied, and been accepted, immediately. Mad-Eye Moody had not been happy, but had told her to teach the children "constant vigilance!" 

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, allowing the sun streaming through the canopy of trees to warm her face. All of a sudden, she heard a loud 'crack'. She knew that noise well--it was the sound of a person Apparating.

Hermione whipped out her wand and ducked behind a tree. She peered out from behind it. "What in the world...?" she muttered. A dark-haired person--it looked like a Muggle woman, from where Hermione stood--lay in the middle of the path, bound hand and foot. Still, Hermione hadn't lived through a war to take chances now.

_"Stupefy!"_ she called. A jet of red light shot from her wand and hit the woman, who immediately slumped over. _"Mobilicorpus!"_ The body hung in the air like a puppet with its strings cut. Hermione started the trek back to the castle. It looked like her trip would have to wait another day.


	2. In which things are more than they seem

Confused Memories

Chapter 2: In which things are more than they seem

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Hermione entered the castle gates at a fast walk. She didn't want to risk dropping the woman. If she was just an innocent bystander, she didn't want to hurt her for no reason. However, if she was one of the Death Eaters still on the loose... Well, they would deal with that when they got there.

"'Ello, 'Ermione!" Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, called happily. "What d'you 'ave there?" He peered closer. "A... Muggle? 'Ere, now, 'ow did a Muggle get 'ere?"

"She Apparated, Hagrid," Hermione said, smiling grimly. "So I doubt she's a Muggle. Could you get the Headmaster? I want to bring this woman to the Infirmary. She's hurt."

"O'course, 'Ermione! Madam Pomfrey will fix 'er up just fine." Hagrid headed for the Headmaster's tower, while Hermione continued toward the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy? Are you here?" Hermione called as she entered the Infirmary. A motherly woman bustled around the corner and stopped in her tracks.

"Hermione? What's going on, dear?" Madam Pomfrey gestured toward a bed. "Place her down here. Now, who is this, and what is she doing here?"

"I don't know who she is. I was on my way to Hogsmeade to pick up my new books, and all of a sudden, she Apparated onto the path."

"Do you know who tied her up?"

"No. She just appeared like this. I Stunned her, then brought her up here. I didn't want to take any chances. And she needs medical attention, I think."

"Yes, well, I know," said Poppy grimly. She Vanished the ropes still binding the mysterious woman's hands and feet, then pointed out the raw, chafed skin. "Someone was holding her captive. I'd suspect a Muggle, but some of the Death Eaters had a penchant for Muggle torture methods." Hermione shuddered. She had studied some of the cases while in training--and had thrown up for hours afterward.

"Did you alert the Headmaster?" Poppy asked.

"I met Hagrid on my way up here and asked him to get him." As Hermione said this, the two women heard voices emanating from the corridor. Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall entered the room.

"Hermione? Hagrid says that you found a Muggle woman outside the gates. Are you all right?" Professor McGonagall asked anxiously.

"Now, Minerva, I am sure Professor Granger is fine. She has, after all, had training in this sort of happening, have you not, Hermione?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Of course, Albus; you're right. Forgive me, Hermione."

"Don't worry about it, Professor. But I did think this was important enough to warrant your attention." Hermione turned back to the bed. Poppy had nearly finished tending to the woman's wounds. The shallow cuts had nearly healed themselves, but with Madam Pomfrey's care, there would be no scars at all.

"Do you have any idea whom this woman is, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. I Stunned her as soon as she appeared."

"Well, then I believe it is time to find out. Poppy, are you finished with your patient?"

"Not yet, Albus. I would still like to diagnose the rest of her injuries." The matron slowly waved her wand over the prone body, and nodded when a green light was emitted. "Other than the cuts that I just healed, and a rather large bruise on her head, she should be just fine." 

"Wonderful! Then... _Ennervate!_" Dumbledore said, directing his wand at the woman on the bed.

The woman's eyes opened. She looked shocked, but not frightened. She reached for her left sleeve.

"Where's my wand? Who are you people?" she demanded.

Dumbledore glanced at Hermione. "She didn't have a wand when I found her, Headmaster."

"Of course I did!" the woman interrupted. "Do you really think an Auror would go anywhere without her wand? And again, who are you? Where am I? What the hell is going on?" she cried, trying to stand. Her legs were too weak, and she crumpled to the floor.

"Madam, if you do not calm yourself, I will tie you to the bed!" Poppy threatened.

"I should listen to her if I were you," Albus said complacently. "She has done so before."

"Now, back into bed with you," Poppy said briskly. She took the woman by the arm to assist her. The woman flinched and cried out, as if in pain. She climbed into the bed and fell back into the pillows, her eyes unfocused.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Poppy quickly performed a diagnosing spell. "There's nothing wrong with her physically. Headmaster, do you know?"

Albus sucked on a lemon drop. "I believe you have found a Seer, Professor Granger," he said, smiling.


	3. In which questions are answered and answ...

Confused Memories (3/?)

Chapter 3: In which questions are answered and answers are questioned

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

"A Seer?" Hermione repeated. "Oh, wonderful," she groaned. Sibyll Trelawney had put her off of any form of Divination--especially so-called "Seers." "I'm sorry, Headmaster," she said sheepishly when Albus glanced at her.

Poppy spoke. "Of course! Many Seers have trouble with physical contact when they first discover their powers--or when they have a surge of magic too strong to handle. They often go into catatonic states which can last for minutes--or days."

"And an American Auror at that. Albus, what do we do now? We can't keep her here. How did she get here in the first place?" As she spoke, Minerva's Scottish burr became more pronounced with her agitation.

"Why couldn't we, Minerva?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling merrily.

"What? You can't be... you are! Albus Dumbledore, this woman has a job, a life, somewhere else! She doesn't belong here!"

"We do not know that for certain. Perhaps she would like a change of career, like our esteemed Professor Granger."

"Excuse me? I'm still here, and I have some questions," the woman whom they were arguing about interrupted.

"Of course, my dear. Forgive us for our rudeness," Albus said. "What would you like to ask?"

"Well... first, where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts School, Miss..."

The woman snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, MacKenzie. Sarah MacKenzie."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss MacKenzie. I am--"

Sarah interrupted again. "Albus Dumbledore, former Transfiguration professor and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Defeater of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Ah, so you have seen my Chocolate Frog card," Albus said delightedly.

Sarah snorted. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but what do you think we learned in training? How to knit socks?"

"I have found that is a very useful skill, indeed." 

Sarah blinked, seemingly nonplussed by the eccentric wizard's strange statements. She looked around--and stared at Minerva McGonagall. "Headmistress...?"

"Is she seein' somethin', 'Eadmaster?" Hagrid asked eagerly.

"I believe she is, Rubeus. Would you like to explain, Minerva?"

She gave one of her rare smiles. "I believe Miss MacKenzie attended Salem Academy. Am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, but..."

"...Where my sister, Diana, was Headmistress about twenty years ago. I believe she has moved on to the American Department of Magic. Why, I haven't spoken to her in years! I'll have to send her an owl." 

"Why don't you Floo her, Minerva? It shouldn't take long to set up a long-distance Floo." Turning to Sarah, Albus said, "Miss MacKenzie, may I ask what is the last thing you remember?"

Sarah stared at the ceiling, her brow creased in thought. "I... it's really hard to think. I think that I was in an office. Yes, I was. I handed over my wand. My... superior placed it into a safe of some kind. He said he would keep it for me... in case I ever changed my mind? What would I change my mind about?"

The scenario was beginning to sound familiar to Hermione--except that she had not been required to relinquish her wand. "Excuse me; Miss MacKenzie? I believe that was an exit interview." She thought aloud. "But... why would she give up her wand? Unless..." 

"Unless I did something I shouldn't have?" 

"No. Not necessarily, ma'am. If that had happened, your wand probably would have been snapped. I was going to say... unless you had left our world completely."


	4. In which a memory tries to resurface

Confused Memories

Chapter 4: In which a memory tries to resurface

Author's notes: PantherGuide, I already have the story planned through chapter ten, and Harm doesn't figure largely in it. Sorry, but thanks for the suggestion! Everyone else--thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

"But why..." Sarah trailed off. She paled considerably. "Oh... oh, God..."

"Miss MacKenzie? What's wrong?"

Sarah struggled to calm her breathing. "That little girl... the DeSoto child... Clayton... oh, God, Clay..." she sobbed.

"Sarah. Sarah, shh," Poppy soothed. "Now, what's wrong, dear? What did you remember?"

"I... I resigned my Aurorship after working on the DeSoto case. That poor little girl, stolen from her bed in the middle of the night... My partner was hit with a Dark curse that practically turned him into a Squib. I should have warned him... Poor Clay..."

"Clay?"

"Clayton..." She nearly screamed with frustration. "I can't remember his last name! Why can't I remember anything?" She pounded her thighs with her fists, eyes shimmering with tears.

"I don't know, Sarah. But we will find out," Poppy said.

"Do you remember anything at all about how you arrived here, Miss?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No! The last thing I remember is being in Mike's office and handing over my wand! I don't even know what year it is!"

Albus and Minerva exchanged a meaningful glance. "It is the year 2004, Miss MacKenzie," Albus said quietly.

"Two thousand and...?" Sarah whispered in shock. "But... but how...?"

"Was there any broken glass or sand when you found Miss MacKenzie, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. It was an actual Apparition. There was no sign that a Time Turner was used. The magical signature for that was lacking."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then we are looking at a Memory Charm."

"Not necessarily, Headmaster," Hermione said. "There is a Muggle term called amnesia. It refers to natural memory loss--whether due to severe psychological trauma or to more physical means. We should probably consult a Healer as well as an Obliviator."

"May I ask what is so interesting?" came a cold voice from the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Severus. We were just chatting with our new visitor," Dumbledore replied.

"Ah. Of course. Poppy, I have brought you the potions you requested."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Now, if you will excuse me--"

"Please stay and meet our guest, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. It was not phrased as a request.

"Very well, Headmaster," Snape replied stiffly. Dumbledore beamed.

"Wonderful! Miss MacKenzie, I would like you to meet Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts' resident Potions Master. Severus, may I present Sarah MacKenzie."

Snape bowed his head slightly. "How... nice to meet you, Miss MacKenzie."

Sarah just stared at him stonily. "It's a pleasure." Her tone belied her true feelings. There was silence for a moment, and then Hermione interrupted.

"Headmaster, if I may, I would like to send an owl to Harry. He might be able to get some information on Miss MacKenzie's... condition."

Snape snorted. "Miss Granger, why do you insist on relying on Potter for every little thing? Use that formidable intellect of yours and contact the Weasley girl. She is an Obliviator, is she not?"

Hermione glared. "I would, _Sev-er-us_, except that Ginny is currently on a mission. I certainly can't blow her cover, now can I?"

"Ah, such a caring friend." Snape's voice was thick with sarcasm. Hermione's eyes narrowed, and her grip tightened on her wand.

"Now, children, let us behave like grown adults," Dumbledore interceded. "Hermione, go and contact Harry. Minerva, would you like to use my fireplace to speak with your sister?"

"That would be helpful, Albus; thank you. It should not take long to set up the long-distance Floo from there."

"Excellent! Severus, are you busy?"

Snape sneered. "I have quite a few experiments I am working on. I also have lesson plans," he spat the word 'lesson' like it was an Unforgivable curse, "to write. Good day to you, Albus. Minerva. Poppy." Without acknowledging the others, he swept out of the room.

"Well!" Hermione huffed. She stormed out and headed for the Owlery.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss MacKenzie. Get some rest; I'm sure you will have more visitors tomorrow." Albus and Minerva left the room.

Hagrid said, "Don' worry, Miss. The Headmaster'll sort everythin' out. Great man, Dumbledore." He left, whistling.

Madam Pomfrey began clucking about Sarah like a brooding hen. "Now, dear, get some rest. I'm sure we'll figure out exactly what happened to you soon." She covered Sarah with a blanket, carefully avoiding physical contact. She turned away to restock her shelves.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy turned back. "Yes, dear?"

"He will be fine."

"Pardon?" Poppy asked, confused.

"Don't worry about him. Things will turn out for the best. Believe me." With that, Sarah smiled and closed her eyes. 

Poppy stood, stunned. But how did she know...? She shook her head. Things would certainly be interesting with a real Seer around.


	5. In which a problem arises and another is...

Confused Memories

Chapter 5--In which a problem arises and another is solved

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm updating two days in a row! Hurrah for me! ;-) Kitty41: I know that Hagrid doesn't talk like that--realized that after I posted the part. I'll go back and fix it. Thanks! And everyone--thanks for the reviews; I really appreciate them!

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Two days later, the castle received another visitor--but this time, an expected one. Harry Potter Apparated outside the Hogwarts gates, and was greeted by two of his closest friends.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed joyfully. "It's so good to see you!" She threw herself into his arms.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said softly. The black-haired, green-eyed savior of the wizarding world had finally grown up. He carried himself with a quiet dignity that had been cultured after years in the spotlight. Witches had practically thrown themselves at him, but he had only been seen in public with two women--Hermione, and his best friend's little sister, Ginny Weasley.

"Hello, Harry!" Hagrid boomed. "It's good t' see ya agin!"

"Hagrid! So what's the latest interesting creature you've found?" Harry asked, grinning. Hagrid's love of magical animals--the more vicious, the better--was well-known to anyone who had gone through Hogwarts.

"It was Hermione who found this 'un." The half-giant winked. "But I'm sure you'll have heard all about it by now, eh?" 

"Not all." Harry asked, "Are you sure that this woman is safe, Hermione?"

"I'm sure, Harry. Besides, there's not much she can do without a wand, now is there?"

Harry nodded. "No, there's not. However, I meant is she safe from outsiders? We've been receiving reports of increased rogue Death Eater activity in the London area within the past week." After Voldemort's downfall, many of his followers had gone into hiding. Among these was Lucius Malfoy, widely considered Voldemort's second-in-command. There were some suspicions within the Aurory that Lord Malfoy was planning another Death Eater uprising. The last attack had been two years ago, when Hermione had still been an Auror. She had brought in the senior Crabbe and Goyle goon squad, collecting much information about Death Eater movements and leaving Malfoy exposed.

"Harry. It's Hogwarts," Hermione replied. He nodded. Even Voldemort hadn't been able to breach the wards--though, truthfully, he had not tried very hard. It was taken for granted by most that Hogwarts was the safest place to be in an attack--but it, too, had its vulnerabilities.

"I know. But there are still ways in..."

"And they're all being taken care of. Now come on. You have to meet our guest. Apparently, she's a true Seer." Harry chuckled at the note of disdain in Hermione's voice. She never had been one to believe in Divination.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the Infirmary, chatting all the while. The path they took was nearly automatic--Harry had certainly made the trip often enough to know the way by heart.

Hermione knocked on the door. "Madam Pomfrey?"

The door swung open. "Harry! It's so wonderful to see you again, dear boy," Poppy said.

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey. I hear you have a visitor?" Harry said, smiling.

"Oh, yes. She's having breakfast right now, but..."

"Send 'em in, Poppy," a garbled voice called.

Hermione opened the privacy curtain around Sarah's bed. She looked much healthier after a shower and good meal. She was eating her breakfast with gusto.

"Not like any Seer I've ever known," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Oh, we're not all fruitbats, Mr...."

"Harry Potter. I'm sorry, ma'am. That was rude of me."

Sarah waved her fork. "Don't worry about it, Auror Potter. I get that all the time. Got that," she corrected. "Argh! Why are my thoughts so jumbled up?" she cried in frustration.

Harry sat on a chair beside the bed. "We're not sure, Miss MacKenzie. I've spoken with a few of my colleagues, and we believe that when the surge of power you used to Apparate here went through you, it affected the memory centers of your brain. I don't really know much about that--I'm no Obliviator--but the gist of it is that memories that were suppressed before, resurfaced, and others were pushed back."

"Okay. That's reasonable," Sarah replied slowly. "But how can we be certain? How do I get my memories back? And what do I do until then?"

"I've asked a friend of ours to come and run some tests--that is, if you don't mind." Sarah nodded, and Harry continued. "Once she ascertains exactly what happened, we'll be able to start looking for a cure." He sighed. "Unfortunately, we don't know how long that would take."

"As for what you would do, Miss MacKenzie," came a voice from the doorway, "Why, you'll stay here at Hogwarts, of course."

"Here?" Sarah asked the Headmaster blankly. "But what...?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Our dear Sybill Trelawney has agreed to take a small sabbatical--just for one term. If you agree, you may take her position as Divination teacher for that time."

"But I don't know anything about teaching!"

"You can learn, Sarah," Hermione said. "Believe me, I had no clue what to do my first day. Fortunately, I had the help of some of the best professors in the world--literally." She muttered, "Besides, anyone's better than that old loon."

"I--I guess I could do it, but--"

"Excellent!" Albus cried, clapping his hands together. "Students arrive September the first. You have one week to prepare."


	6. In which two women go shopping

Confused Memories

Chapter 6: In which two women go shopping

Author's Notes: It's still technically Wednesday where I am--but what the hell. It's already tomorrow _somewhere_, right?

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

"Good morning, Tom," Hermione greeted the proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Morning, Professor. Here to do some shopping today, I take it?" the older man replied, smiling.

"Yes, we are. Sarah, I'd like you to meet Tom. He's the innkeeper here. Tom, this is Sarah MacKenzie. She's come over from the States to be our new Divination professor." _'Well, that should get the word out quickly enough,'_ Hermione though ruefully. _'The only way it would be quicker is if it had gotten to Lavender or Parvati. And the two of them would be too busy fawning over Sarah to talk to anyone.'_

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Enjoy yourselves," Tom said, nodding to them.

"Thank you, Tom." Hermione led the way into the small enclosed courtyard behind the tavern. Pulling out her wand, she tapped twice on the third brick from the top, just above the garbage can. An archway opened in the wall, and the two witches stepped through.

"All right. Our first stop--Gringotts," Hermione said, consulting the parchment she held in her hand.

"But I don't have my key with me," Sarah frowned.

"Didn't you hear Albus? Hogwarts will pay for anything you need." Sarah opened her mouth to argue, and Hermione said, laughing, "If you don't like that idea, I'm sure the Headmaster will dock your pay until everything is paid off."

Sarah nodded in agreement, and they continued to the wizarding bank.

After Gringotts, where the desk goblin had looked at the women suspiciously when presented with the Hogwarts vault key, they headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The seamstress was delighted to meet Sarah. She immediately dove into the task of selecting proper robes for a professor. Hermione tried to object when Sarah selected a set of dark green dress robes. Madam Malkin said, "But dear, they fit her so well." When Sarah said simply, "I like green," Hermione subsided grudgingly. When Sarah also selected a set of crimson dress robes edged with gold, Hermione warmed up considerably.

After placing Sarah's order, she and Hermione made their way next door to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione stopped just inside the door and smiled. She loved the usually quiet bookstore.

"Hermione?" She opened her eyes to see Sarah looking at her bemusedly. "We should probably move out of the doorway."

Hermione blushed. She could hear Mad-Eye now. "Never stand with your back to a door or window. It presents a perfect target for the enemy. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

They went into the stacks. "All right, you'll need to pick up copies of the books your students are using." Hermione handed Sarah the list.

Sarah looked at it in disbelief. "This is ridiculous. You can't learn how to use the Sight from a book! You either See or you don't. These books were written by money-grabbing--" She cut herself off. Breathing deeply, Sarah said, "I'm sorry. But I need to speak with the Headmaster when we get back. If I'm going to teach this course, I'll do it my way."

Eyebrows raised, Hermione said, "All right. Then we'll just get you some quills and ink for correcting papers over at the stationery shop."

Purchases made, they headed in the opposite direction, towards the shop that Sarah had been itching to find since they first set foot in Diagon Alley--Ollivander's.

Hermione opened the door to the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander was just finishing up with a Hogwarts first year. "And use it wisely," he said to the wide-eyed child. The mother ushered him out, nodding at the two witches who had just entered.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Apple, unicorn tail hair, 10 1/4 inches, I believe?" Ollivander said, spotting Hermione.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

Ollivander peered at Sarah. "I don't believe I've ever sold you a wand," he said.

"No, sir, you haven't. This is Sarah MacKenzie; Sarah, Mr. Ollivander. Sarah will be joining the staff at Hogwarts for the term. Her wand broke on the way over from the States, and--"

"You're from the United States?" Ollivander asked. "Then you must have a Liu wand! I've wanted to get my hands on one of those for years. He does amazing things with maple/oak hybrids. Do you have it with you?"

"Actually, I don't. I'm sorry. My wand was a family heirloom, so I'm not sure where it came from, either, to tell you the truth."

"Oh. Very well," Ollivander said disappointedly. He brightened up. "Well, let's find you a new wand, then!" He pulled out a tape measure, which began to take a series of measurements. Ollivander turned to the shelves and studied them. "Tell me, Miss MacKenzie, what kind of wand was your previous one? I assume it was a hardwood."

"Yes; yes, it was. It was hickory and raven feather, 11 inches long."

"Ah. A nice stable wand. Wonderful for potions, as I hear."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Sarah, I'm beginning to believe you belong in Slytherin. You like green, you had a raven-feather wand..."

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah laughed. "It was my great-grandmother's wand. She was a Cherokee Indian. My father didn't want to give it to me, but before my grandmother died, she insisted that I get it. Fortunately, my father respected her too much to refuse."

"Now I most certainly wish to examine your wand, Miss. Try this one first," Ollivander said, handing Sarah a walnut and phoenix feather wand.

Sarah picked up the wand and gave it a swish. "No, no, no. This one," Ollivander shook his head, grabbing the first one and shoving another one into Sarah's hand. "That's not it, either. Here." Sarah barely had time to touch this one when Ollivander said, "Here," grabbing it away and giving her another one. "No. One moment." Ollivander walked over to one side of the shop and studied the stacks of wands. Finally, he nodded. "This one," he said, certainty ringing in his voice. He handed Sarah the wand. As soon as she took it, sparks shot out of the end. "Wonderful!" Ollivander exclaimed. "Cherry and dragon heartstring, 9 inches. A nice one for Divination work."

"How do you--" Sarah began.

"It is my job to know. That will be 12 Galleons." Hermione paid the odd old man. "Welcome back," he said before disappearing into the back of the shop.

"Welcome... how did he know...?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"I don't know. He's always been a mystery to me. He and the headmaster must get along famously," Hermione said dryly. "Come on--your robes should be ready by now."

The two made their way back to Madam Malkin's. After getting Sarah's new robes, they shared a sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, then headed back for Hogwarts, exhausted. Neither noticed the man nearby, listening closely to their animated conversation.


	7. In which friends begin to worry

Confused Memories

Chapter 7: In which friends begin to worry

Author's Notes: Sorry 'bout the length of this part. I'll have a longer one for you tomorrow.

I warned you in chapter 1, but I'd just like to warn you again: **I do not write Harm/Mac.** If you dislike other 'ships, please leave now. Flames will be laughed at and posted to fic_flames on LiveJournal.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

"Damn it, Coates, have you gotten MacKenzie on the line yet?" Admiral AJ Chegwidden asked his yeoman impatiently.

"No, sir. I've tried her home, cell, and pager numbers. I'm calling Dulles now; perhaps her plane was delayed, sir."

"Good. Tell me as soon as you get her." AJ sighed in irritation and ran a hand over his bald head. His Chief of Staff was supposed to have returned from her leave the day before, and he could count on one hand the number of times she had been late for anything. Well, hopefully Coates would find her.

Fortunately, Ops had been a bit slow lately. Apparently, the sailors had decided to behave themselves for the summer--he was down to disturbing the peace charges to assign his staff. Sighing, he picked up the thin stack of files and headed for the conference room.

"Keep your seats," AJ said brusquely as he entered the room. "As you can see, Colonel MacKenzie has not yet returned. I will deal with that when she reports back. However, we still have work to do."

An hour later, the staff filed out of the room, whispering amongst themselves. AJ could hear Lieutenant Roberts say to Major McBurney, "Do you think I have a death wish?" AJ smiled grimly. Probably not, seeing as he hadn't yet asked if AJ knew where Mac was.

AJ strode past them, wanting to get to his office as quickly as possible. "As you were," he barked as the personnel in the bullpen came to attention. He entered his outer office. "Coates, have you heard from Mac yet?" he asked in a low voice.

The petty officer turned to him. Her brow furrowed quizzically, she said, "No, sir. I called Dulles, and they said her flight got in yesterday. I asked them to check the manifest, and she wasn't on it."

AJ frowned. "What about her hotel?"

"I called there as well, Admiral. No one's seen her for over a week, sir."

AJ restrained the urge to curse. "Thank you, Petty Officer. If you don't hear from her by the end of the day, let me know. In the meantime, keep calling her apartment. Maybe she fell asleep from jet lag and hasn't heard the phone ring." Even as he said it, AJ knew it was a long shot.

"Aye-aye, sir." Coates picked up the telephone and began dialing as AJ entered his office, slamming the door behind him.


	8. In which phone calls are made

Confused Memories

Chapter 8: In which phone calls are made

Author's Notes: First, I'd just like to remind everyone that this story goes through "The One That Got Away". The events of "Back in the Saddle" have not occured. Second--here's the Harm part that everyone wanted. Third--I have no intentions of writing Webb/Mac for this story... but I have the feeling you'll dislike my pairing even more than you do Webb/Mac.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1. Spoilers updated through "The One That Got Away".

"Mac! C'mon, Mac, open up!" Harmon Rabb pounded on the door to his friend's apartment. A door opened down the hall. Seeing the familiar man, the woman said, "If you're looking for Sarah MacKenzie, she hasn't come home yet. I haven't seen her for nearly three weeks."

"Do you know where she went, ma'am?" Harm asked.

"I believe she went to London on vacation. She was supposed to have returned last week; maybe she decided to stay longer."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harm said. She smiled and closed her door.

Taking out his cell phone, Harm punched in a number.

"Commander Turner," a familiar voice answered.

"Sturg, buddy, how the hell are ya?" he asked.

"Harm?" Sturgis asked incredulously. "It's good to hear from you! So you're still up and flying, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get back in the courtroom soon, though. But that's not why I'm calling. Have you seen Mac lately? I'm only in town for two days, and I wanted to see her."

"No, I haven't. She went on leave a few weeks ago. I think she was supposed to return last week. The Admiral's been walking around like a bear with a sore paw--he nearly scared Coates to death yesterday."

Harm sighed. "You think something's happened to her?"

"I hope not, Harm. Listen, buddy, I'll talk to you later. I have court in ten minutes."

"All right. Later, Sturgis." Harm turned off his cell. Eyes narrowing, he turned it back on and hit the speed dial.

"Webb."

"Webb, it's Rabb."

"Well, to what to I owe this honor?" Clayton Webb asked sarcastically.

"Mac's missing."

There was silence on the other end of the line for five seconds. Then Webb demanded, "What do you mean, 'missing'?"

"I mean that I called JAG, and no one's seen or heard from her for weeks. Mac isn't the type to go UA, either."

Webb sighed, "I know." He paused. Harm could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. "Well, I'll put out some calls and see if I can track her down, Rabb. Thanks." He hung up.

Harm stared at the phone in his hand. Clayton Webb just thanked him? That had to be one of the signs of the Apocalypse. Shrugging, he put the phone away.


	9. In which a new year begins

Confused Memories

Chapter 9: In which a new year begins

Author's Notes: Well, this was supposed to be chapter ten, but since you all apparently want to see Mac's first day, I bow to your wishes. This won't happen often, so don't get used to it. ;-)

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

"Hurry, Sarah! The first years are going to be here any minute!" Hermione said, pounding on the door to Sarah's room.

On the opposite side of the door, Sarah waved her wand toward the door. It opened, allowing Hermione to slip inside. She looked around, taking in the décor. "Wow, Sarah. It seems you're taking inter-House cooperation a bit too seriously." Splashes of color decorated the walls--greens and blues interspersed with reds and yellows made Hermione feel she was standing inside a rainbow.

Sarah sighed. "Don't blame me. This was all Albus' doing. I'm still trying to figure out how to reverse it." 

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "He does tend to overdo it, doesn't he? You should see what happens to the Great Hall at Christmas." The two witches sighed, both knowing that, with any luck, Sarah would be returning home by then. "Anyway, you really need to hurry."

"I don't know what to wear!" Sarah exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Grabbing a robe, she said, "Here. Put this on."

"But you're wearing red."

"For Merlin's sake, Sarah, this isn't a beauty pageant! Fine. If you don't want to wear red, put the gold on." Sarah opened her mouth to argue. "You can wear the green tomorrow. Just get dressed!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Sarah quipped. She turned to pick up her gold robe, and stopped in mid-reach. She put a hand to her temple.

Hermione frowned. "Sarah? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm... that seemed familiar."

"What?"

"The 'aye-aye' part."

Hermione smiled. "See! I told you you would start remembering things soon! We can do some research tomorrow. Try to remember some other things while we're waiting. Now, let's go. Hagrid should be here with the first years by now."

Sarah slipped the robe over her head and grabbed her wand. "Okay. Let's go."

The two women made their way down the stairs of the Divination tower. As they approached the Great Hall, the noise level increased dramatically. Sarah bit her lip. "Hermione--I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. Come on, come on," Hermione said impatiently. "You've been doing fine in your practice sessions. I've learned more about Divination in five days than I did my entire time at Hogwarts." She grinned. "Of course, that could be because I dropped out before the end of my third year..." Sarah smiled. She had laughed hysterically when Hermione and Harry had told her about Sybill Trelawney's horrible teaching methods, and how Hermione had staged a one-student mutiny.

Hermione ushered Sarah into the Great Hall and to their seats at the staff table. Sarah looked out on the faces of the students and felt faint. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She could. She had stood before large crowds before and taken charge... What? Wait...

Before Sarah could focus on the fleeting memory, the wide double doors of the Great Hall opened. Professor McGonagall marched in, a gaggle of frightened, soaking-wet first years following her.

Sarah sat and watched, riveted, as the students put on the Sorting Hat and it called out the House in which they would reside for the next seven years. "We didn't have anything like this at Salem," Sarah whispered to Hermione.

Hermione, applauding a new Gryffindor, nodded absently. "I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the American schools wanted to go their separate ways from the European schools. It didn't have much other information about it, though."

At the end of the Sorting, Dumbledore stood to greet the students. Sarah smiled fondly at the aged wizard. Eccentric he may have been, but he was a powerful wizard, both in magic and in mind. She snapped out of her musings as she heard Albus say, "I would like to introduce our new Divination teacher, Sarah MacKenzie. She has come from the United States to replace our own dear Professor Trelawney for the term."

"Stand up, Sarah," Hermione hissed. Sarah did as she was told. She smiled at the seated students. The whispering started immediately. Then the students--particularly the older males--began whistling and clapping. Sarah grinned in relief and sat.

"Yes, thank you all." The noise stopped almost immediately when Albus spoke. "I am certain you are all hungry, so--let our feast begin!" Food appeared on the tables, and Albus sat.

"Are you feeling better about this, Sarah?" Hermione teased.

"Much," Sarah smiled. This wouldn't be so bad after all.

**** 

The next day, Sarah was reconsidering that thought. Her first class started in ten minutes, and she was a nervous wreck. She took a deep breath. She could do this. It wasn't that difficult. Not as hard, say, as defending a murderer...

Her eyes widened, and she dashed to her desk. Grabbing a quill and parchment, she dipped the quill in a bottle of ink and scribbled down her flash of memory--if, in fact, that was what it had been.

Okay. Class. Sixth-years of all Houses. She could do this. She made her way up the stairs and into the classroom.

She smirked as the watched the students looked around in shock. She had removed the poufs and low round tables, and replaced them with regular long tables and stools, similar to the ones they used in Charms or Transfiguration. The wispy pastel curtains were gone, as well. Instead, she had put up curtains in vibrant jewel tones--ruby, emerald, sapphire, topaz. She closed the door and cleared her throat. The students turned around to peer at their new professor.

"Please take your seats," Professor MacKenzie instructed. The students did so, whispering amongst themselves.

"I realize that you are following a curriculum. However, I would like to remind you that as sixth years, you have chosen of your own free will to take this course. Therefore, you believe yourselves to have some aptitude for the subject. I would like to give you a little test today." She smiled, then asked, "What is the most important part of Divination?" The students sat at their tables, confused. "Well? Take out a quill and a piece of parchment. You have thirty minutes to compose your answer." There was a mass scrambling for bags, and then the soft scratching of quills.

Sarah sat at her large oak desk, studying each student. It seemed that the students had separated themselves similar to the way they had in the Great Hall. The two Slytherins sat at the far side of the room, near the windows. The three Ravenclaws were next to them, then the two Hufflepuffs. On the other side, nearest the door, was a lone Gryffindor. His head was bent low, and he was scribbling away. Sarah smiled slightly. The fabled Gryffindor courage that Hermione had been talking about, she supposed. Not many students would be brave enough to take a class away from their friends--especially this particular subject. Even when she was a student, Divination had been ridiculed.

Setting his quill down, the young man looked up at Sarah. Blushing slightly, he looked away shyly. Sarah smiled and stood.

"Are you finished, Mr...?"

"Benjamin McCoy, Professor." He spoke with a slight Irish brogue.

"Mr. McCoy." Sarah took his parchment and walked back to the desk. Scanning the writing, she nodded.

Five minutes later, she looked at her class and said, "Time's up. That means stop writing, Miss Jameson." The Ravenclaw reddened slightly.

_"Accio parchment!"_ Sarah said. The rolls of parchment flew at her, and she caught them in her arms. Setting the rolls on her desk, Sarah said, "Very good. You've all written something about Divination." Sarah picked one essay from the pile. "Okay, first thing--I don't want to have to cast a Translation Charm each time I grade papers. This means you need to write neatly. If I can't read it, it gets sent back. And considering the amount of writing you'll be doing, I don't suggest you have a paper sent back more than once." The students groaned at this announcement, and Sarah continued, "Secondly, I realize that many of you feel this is an easy course, one that you could pass with your eyes closed. However, I take this very seriously, and I refuse to teach a student who does not. Divination can be a very dangerous subject. Not in the way that, say, Potions is--but dangerous in the mind." Sarah's face became shadowed for a moment. "If you do have any talent in this field, it can be very difficult, indeed. So I ask you, if you do not plan to work hard at this, to please leave now. It will not be held against you if you do." The Ravenclaws straightened in their chairs. Sarah remembered Hermione's advice. 'If you give a Ravenclaw an intellectual challenge, he'll refuse to back down. Hufflepuffs are loyal; once they start something, they will finish it. The Gryffindors--well, you know I don't like to speak ill of my own House, but Gryffindors tend to be a bit more flighty. They're there for you in a tight spot, but they don't like to focus long-term. Slytherins... well, don't get me started on that subject.'

Sarah looked around. No one had moved. "Good. Well, then, I would like to begin. What have you gone through with Professor Trelawney?"

One of the Ravenclaws raised his hand. "Mr. Yarrow?"

"We've done tea leaves, scrying, crystals, omens, and dream interpretation."

"Thank you. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, have you covered anything useful?" The class stirred. "Yes, you heard me correctly. Have you done anything that is helpful? Have any of you actually Seen anything?" Confusion showed on the students' faces. Benjamin sank down in his seat, in the way of students everywhere who do not wish to be called upon.

"Quiet, please!" The teenagers settled down, and Sarah continued with her lecture. "I didn't think so." She sighed. This would be a long, hard trek. "Please be prepared to take notes during our next class. Leave your books behind; I will have what you need here. Your homework for tonight is to write six inches on what you would like to cover this term. Dismissed." The class stood in unison, chattering. "Mr. McCoy? Would you stay behind for a moment, please?" The dark-haired boy hung back from the crowd.

"Can I help you, Professor?" Ben asked curiously.

Sarah picked up his parchment. "This is an excellent essay, Mr. McCoy. You are right--self-control is the most important part of the Sight. Not many people realize this, especially at your age." Ben blushed furiously. "I'd like to perform an experiment." Handing the boy her quill, she asked, "What do you see?"

He closed his eyes. "A woman. She's sitting by a window. It's raining. A man bursts into the room. She turns around--" he stopped an opened his eyes. "That all I can see."

Sarah smiled reassuringly. "That's a lot for a first try. Don't worry." She paused, then asked, "Do you have any other Seers in your family?"

Ben's eyes became shuttered. "My great-grandfather was." He refused to say any more.

Sarah nodded. "We'll work on it. Don't worry; we'll get your Sight under control." He looked up, startled. She smiled. 

"You may go to your next class now." She wrote something on a spare scrap of parchment. "Here's a note. I don't think Professor Flitwick will mind your being a few minutes late."

"Thank you, Professor," Ben said. He started toward the door.

"Oh, and fifteen points to Gryffindor," Sarah added. The boy grinned broadly and hurried down the stairs.

Sarah sat back in her chair and sighed. Then she groaned. Third year Ravenclaws were arriving. "Enter," she called to the assembled group outside the classroom.


	10. In which suspicions are confirmed

Confused Memories

Chapter 10: In which suspicions are confirmed

Disclaimers and other info in part 1. Spoilers now run through "The One That Got Away".

"Coates, is that report ready yet?" AJ snapped irritably.

"Only ten pages left to print, Admiral," Jen Coates replied.

"I need it **now**, Petty Officer."

"Yes, sir," she sighed.

A few minutes later, the report was finally printed. Coates picked it up.

"I'll take that in for you, Petty Officer," a smooth voice said.

She looked up. A man of medium height stood before her. He had soft brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a three-piece suit. He looked familiar for some reason... "Mr... Webb?" Jen asked.

"That's right, Jennifer. Now, if I could see the Admiral...?"

"He said he's not to be disturbed," Jen said.

"Tell him it's about Colonel MacKenzie."

Jen's eyes widened. "Do you know where the Colonel is? Is she all right? Where is she?"

"Calm down, Petty Officer. I need to speak to Chegwidden."

"Well, then, why don't you just come in instead of flirting with my yeoman?" AJ barked from the doorway. "Coates, the report?"

"Here it is, sir," she said quickly, handing him the sheaf of papers.

Barely nodding, AJ grabbed the paper and went back into his office.

"Well, Webb? What do you want this time? MacKenzie's not back yet, so you can't borrow her," AJ said peevishly.

"Actually, I didn't want to borrow one of your officers this time, AJ," Webb said.

"Then what? Information?"

"No. I have the information I need."

"Well, I highly doubt this is a social call." AJ's voice had gotten dangerously quiet.

"As much as I love to bask in your presence, Admiral, no, it isn't. I received information yesterday that a Location Charm had been performed somewhere in McLean, Virginia. Unfortunately, the witch keeping watch was new, and couldn't narrow down the location any further, due to all the wards this particular caster had put up."

"What are you babbling about, Webb?" AJ growled.

Clay snorted. "Oh, come on, AJ. Don't play innocent with me. Chegwidden. I don't know why I never noticed before." He shook his head. "One of the oldest wizarding families in the United States, and the missing heir was right under my nose for eight years."

"Get out."

"Uh-uh, AJ. You're not calling the shots. Unless, of course, you want me to go to the Salem Times and let slip a little information--say, where you're working now? I'm sure your father would love to hear that." He smirked. "Honestly, AJ. How many years has it been since you last performed a spell? I'm surprised it didn't knock you out cold."

AJ glared. "Whatever it is you want, Webb, I'm not helping you. I've stayed away from that world for nearly four decades now--"

"But can you last four more?" Clay interrupted. "Come on, AJ. You know the life span of the average wizard. Even without performing magic, you'll live well into your early hundreds." His voice softened. "I know about your brother, AJ--"

"You know nothing about my brother, Webb. Get out. Don't ask JAG for help again. If I ever see you on these premises, I'll have Security escort you out in handcuffs."

Clay raised an eyebrow. "But, AJ, aren't you the least curious as to where your missing Chief of Staff has wandered off to?"

AJ, who had been glaring out the window, turned around quickly. "You know where Mac is?"

"I know where she may be."

AJ rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Where she 'may be'? That's not a lot of help, now is it? How do you know about this, anyway?" AJ asked in suspicion.

Clay snorted. "AJ, don't you do your research? Really. I thought you lawyers were supposed to be big on that."

"Webb, I haven't been in contact with anyone from... that world... since Andrew was killed. Of course, you probably know that--you seem to know everything else about me."

"Fine. I'll explain. But sit down--this may take a while."


	11. In which a prophecy is given

Confused Memories

Chapter 11: In which a prophecy is given

Author's Notes: queenofdiamonds1: No, AJ and Dumbledore are not related. They just have similar first names. This coincidence may create certain problems, though... ;-)

Bekki--I think it depends on whatever whim Dumbledore has that year. In PoA, he makes the announcements, then allows the students to eat, while in OotP, he makes announcements after dinner. (Probably because listening to Umbridge would've spoiled anyone's appetite.)

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? Check out my bio and the majority of my stories. I think that'll give you the answer. :-)

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Hermione sighed with relief as Sarah walked into the staff room. As much as she loved tiny Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, half an hour of his squeaky voice raving about his newest star pupil was enough to get on anyone's nerves.

"Excuse me, Filius," Hermione said quickly. "Sarah! How was your second day of teaching?"

Sarah sighed. "I have to side with Professor Snape, Hermione. Dunderheads, the lot of them," she said, mimicking the surly Potions professor. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are they all that bad?" she asked as she and Sarah seated themselves.

Sarah rolled her head on her shoulders, wincing at the snapping sound. "The older ones, no. They seem to have an aptitude for Divination--or, at the least, enjoy studying it. But the third and fourth years..." she huffed. "They have no respect for the subject whatsoever! But I think they've learned their lesson," Sarah smirked.

This time, both eyebrows went up. "What did you do?" Hermione asked warily.

"Oh, just a bit of palm reading. Silly tricks, really. But I gave them enough truths in the tricks that they're afraid I can read minds." She chuckled. "I'm no Legilimens, but the looks on their faces..."

"Well done, Professor MacKenzie," a smooth voice came from behind them. "Apparently, among the third year Hufflepuffs, you are becoming the most feared professor at Hogwarts."

"Besides you, of course," Sarah smirked.

"Of course," Snape replied, nodding.

Hermione was beginning to think her eyebrows would be permanently stuck to her hairline. She had never seen Severus take to anyone so well. Well, as much as he did 'take to anyone'. He had not yet bitten Sarah's head off for anything--which was amazing for the 'greasy git', as Ron still called him.

Dumbledore came into the staff room, smiling. "Good evening, everyone! Let's get our meeting started, so you can all go and begin our first weekend of the school year.

"Now... how is our newest professor faring?" Dumbledore asked.

"She is doing quite well, thank you," Sarah quipped. The assembled staff chuckled, and Sarah said, "I think I have my classes under control. I'm going to take the weekend to figure out exactly where to go in the curriculum. It seems that the students aren't where they should be this far along--especially the fifth and seventh years. OWLs and NEWTs are coming up later this year, and although I won't be here for them, I would like to leave the students prepared." Albus nodded approvingly.

Sarah continued, "I would also like permission to tutor one of my students outside of class."

"Which one is this?" Minerva asked curiously.

"One of yours, actually, Minerva--a Benjamin McCoy."

"McCoy, McCoy... the sixth year? A bit on the shy side?"

"That's the one. He seems to have a very strong natural ability. I think that he could be quite a powerful Seer if he's trained properly."

"Excellent!" Albus exclaimed. "If he consents, then by all means, tutor away. Now, who's next? Ah, yes, Severus."

There was a collective suppressed groan as the Potions Master stood to present his views on the mental abilities of the current student body. Hermione and Sarah rolled their eyes at each other as he continued for five minutes.

An hour later, the collected faculty had updated everyone on their places in the curriculum. Hermione stood to leave.

"Well, Sarah, have a nice night." When she got no answer, she turned back to her colleague. "Sarah? Are you all right?"

Her answer came when Sarah opened her mouth to speak. Eyes unfocused, her voice soft and high-pitched, she said:

_"The noble one will rescue the princess from the tower. The queen will find a savior in one she least expects. The mighty one will be slain. The angel of darkness will be overcome by his own. By the time of the summer's end, these things will be."_

Silence reigned in the staff room. Then, chaos erupted.


	12. In which explanations are made

Confused Memories

Chapter 12: In which explanations are made

Author's Notes: Kitty41--I know that AJ and Dumbledore don't have the same names. I said they have **similar** names. Albert and Albus.

Bekki: Close, but not quite. I'd give you a hint, but that would give it away. :-)

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


Webb ran his fingers through his hair. "Once upon a time--"

"Don't be smart with me, Webb. I have no qualms about hitting you again."

"Fine. This is a story--"

"Webb!"

He sighed. "Okay. Sarah and I met at the Aurory. She was... amazing. Even after her trouble with her father and her alcoholism, she rose above that to become top of our class."

"Wait. Mac's...?"

"A witch, AJ. Yes. Both sides, actually. Her father was a Squib--that was why he hated Sarah's mother so much. She was a witch--and a pretty strong one, too. Unfortunately, she didn't have such a strong will, and allowed him to run her life. Eventually, she ran away, leaving Sarah--well, you know that part." AJ nodded, and Clay continued. "Sarah's grandmother--paternal grandmother--was a Cherokee medicine woman. She was the only person Sarah's father honestly respected. She insisted that Sarah be allowed to remain at Salem to finish her studies. But when she returned home from school... well, that was when she resorted to..." Clay cleared his throat. "Anyway, she dried out and went to the Aurory.

"We met in Curses and Jinxes. She was the only one who was able to completely throw off the Imperius Curse the first day. Probably because she had practice with complete self-control... She didn't flaunt her abilities, either. Just got up and went on to the next lesson." Clay smiled as he remembered...

****

"Hi. I'm Clayton Webb," Clay greeted the beautiful witch with a smile.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Sarah MacKenzie," she said, nodding curtly.

"That was amazing, what you did today. Do you think you could teach me to do that?"

"I don't know if it can be taught."

"That's okay. I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you." He grinned as he won a small smile from the reserved woman.

"I would be glad to try. Of course, you'll have to teach me how you snuck up on the professor like that. I thought she would hex you into oblivion!"

"Oh, that." Clayton waved a hand dismissively. "That's easy."

"Then you should have no problem teaching me."

Clay smirked. "I guess not."

****

"It took a while for Sarah to trust me," AJ snorted at this, "but I finally won her over."

"I'm sure your skill with Silencing Charms was what did it."

"I like to think it was my natural charm." AJ rolled his eyes. "Anyway, since we worked together so well, we were made partners. Actually, I was the one who came up with her nickname..."

****

"Sarah! Hey, MacKenzie! Wait up!" Clay ran down the hall, levitating his books behind him. "MacKenzie! Mac! Stop!"

She turned around. "What is it, Clay?" she asked irritably.

"So you don't respond to your name, but you'll turn when I call you 'Mac'? Huh. I'll just have to remember that," he said, smirking.

"Look, you jerk--"

"Ooh, I get a nickname, too?"

"If you don't go away and let me take a shower--alone--I will hex you into the next century."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. You'd think a little Summoning Spell wouldn't cause quite so much havoc. How did he get here, anyway?"

"You know his father paid his way. He's a legacy. Clay, I really need to get this dye out of my hair. Why did he have to Summon the magic-resistant coloring?" she huffed.

"Go take your shower, Mac," Clay said, smiling sympathetically. "I'll have some hot chocolate ready for you when you're done."

"Thanks, Clay. And don't call me that!"

"Sure thing, Mac!" he called after her. He ducked, laughing, as a Bat-Bogey Hex came flying his way.

****

Clay chuckled. "She hated that nickname. I'm surprised she remembered it."

"Wait. What do you mean, 'remembered it'?"

Clay sobered. "I'm getting there, AJ. Sarah had an ability no other witch or wizard in our class did."

"She was a Seer."

"That's right. You never were comfortable with her Sight, were you?" Clay asked.

AJ shrugged. "It's not something you expect of someone you think is a Muggle, Webb. Of course I was uncomfortable. That type of unrestrained power can cause problems."

"I know. Believe me, I know..."

****

"Ah!" Sarah cried, holding her head.

"Sarah? What's wrong? You okay?" Clay asked concernedly. He went to pull her hands down, but she backed away.

"Mac, do you need to see a Healer? What's wrong? Come on, Mac, talk to me!"

Sarah began breathing raggedly. "Don't go to dinner tonight, Clay."

"What? But--"

"Please, Clay. Trust me. Don't go. I'll stay with you." Her agitation was visible.

"Okay. I won't go."

****

"What had she seen?" AJ asked.

"My goblet--well, the one meant for me--had been poisoned. But instead of me, Laura Paterson died in my place. Sarah felt so guilty about that. She hated her Sight. But she used it when it was necessary.

"The last case we worked on together was a kidnapping case. Olivia DeSoto, nine years old, kidnapped from her bedroom." 

"Wait. DeSoto? As in--"

"The Secretary of Magic's granddaughter, yes. He stepped down after that happened. The wizarding world was in an uproar after she disappeared. The amount of wards on that house--it took two months to figure out exactly how they had been breached in such a short amount of time.

"Sarah realized, as soon as we got the case, she would have to use her Sight. We had nearly become a last resort for the department--if they couldn't solve a case, they would come to us and see if Sarah could help. She didn't want to do it, but she tried.

"The DeSotos brought Olivia's favorite robe to Sarah, so she could anchor her visions on something. She refused to tell me exactly what she saw, but gave the search party Olivia's location and perpetrator's name." Clayton stopped, closing his eyes.

"I never blamed her for what happened next, but she did. We Apparated just outside of the area where the guy was expected to be. Our Cursebreakers got to work immediately, taking down the wards on the house as quickly as possible.

"When we finally got inside, we saw Olivia, lying in the middle of the floor. I rushed over to her. I forgot the first thing we learned at the Aurory--always make sure you've cast a Protection Charm before going onto a crime scene.

"I was hit square in the back by a Dark curse. I still don't know what it was--but it slowly began to sap me of my magic. Imagine knowing you were slowly becoming a Squib.

"Sarah was devastated when she found out. I tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but she refused to listen. She went to our supervisor, Michael Delaney, and asked to resign. She begged him, and he finally granted her request. She was Obliviated. You know the rest."

"My God," AJ breathed. "She doesn't even know that she's a witch?"

Clayton shook his head. "Not that I'm aware. I've kept tabs on her ever since."

"You've been in love with her with her ever since," AJ stated.

"Yes, I have," Clay admitted. "Not that you can blame me, can you, Admiral?"

AJ glared at him. Clay smirked. "I thought so."

"What are you planning to do now, Webb? Do you even have the power to track her down?"

"Me? No. I don't have that much strength. Not to send out a Location Charm of that magnitude. But I had someone else do so, and she said that Sarah is somewhere in Great Britain."

"I could've told you that, Webb."

"I'm sure you could've, AJ. And that's why I need you to help me."

"Help you what, exactly?"

"Bring Sarah back."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Webb, you do realize that it's my _Chief of Staff_ who's missing? I can't go gallivanting halfway across the world and abandon JAG."

"Who says you are?"

"What? Webb, you'd better make sense soon, or I will have you thrown out."

"I just came from the SecNav's office. He and the SecMag have struck a bargain--you have a week to arrange everything here, then we head for Britain." Webb paused, reassessing his plan. The anger radiating from the older man was making him feel uneasy.

"Webb, tell me you didn't just manipulate my life."

Touching his nose, Webb edged away. "Sorry, AJ."

AJ clenched his fists--then sighed. "No, you're not." He shook his head resignedly. "What do I tell Turner?"

"Whatever you want. It's not like he'll question you. Much, anyway."

AJ glared at Clay halfheartedly. "Fine. I'll go. Now get out before I give in to the urge to--"

"Break my nose again. Yeah, yeah. That threat is really getting old, you know." Webb stood. "It was great to see you again, AJ."

AJ snorted. "Please, Webb. Don't start with the pleasantries now."

"Okay, I won't, you son-of-a-bitch."

AJ grinned. "That's better, you suspicious bastard."

Clay laughed, closing the door as he left.


	13. In which a diagnosis is made

Confused Memories

Chapter 13: In which a diagnosis is made

Author's Notes: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur--Your Mac/Snape comment was the impetus for this scene. I just couldn't resist!

Bekki--It's all in the names. And with that, I have totally given it away.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


"Now, I'm going to give you three objects. I want you to tell me whom they belong to," Professor MacKenzie said to the student.

Ben McCoy nodded, and Sarah handed the first item to him. He closed his eyes. "It belongs to a woman... a younger woman, but an adult. She... she's in a position of some status." He opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, Professor. I can't see any more."

Sarah smiled broadly. "That's all right, Mr. McCoy. This leads into another lesson." Ben groaned playfully, and Sarah grinned. She had been working with the boy for a week, and it seemed he was finally beginning to feel at ease with her.

"Lesson number... 387, is it?" Sarah asked. He smiled. "No? Well, anyway, the lesson is that you shouldn't rely on your Sight for every tiny thing. You need to use your other senses. Look at it normally for a moment." Ben looked at the hairbrush that he held in his hands. "Describe it to me."

"It's brown. It has a wooden handle. The bristles are soft--from use, I would suppose." He ran his fingers over the bristles. He plucked a few strands of hair from the brush. "It is a woman's hairbrush. She has long, curly brown hair." He was quiet a moment, then asked, "Is it Professor Granger's?"

"Yes, it is," Sarah beamed. "You see? In order to be a good investigator..." she trailed off. The word 'investigator' had left her with a double image--herself in her Auror's robes, and herself in that damned green uniform that she only saw snatches of. She shook her head to clear it. "In order to be a good investigator, you need to be able to use both physical and magical means to get the full picture."

Ben frowned slightly. "Professor, are you--" He was cut off by a rapping at the windowpane. Sarah got up to allow an owl inside.

"Why, hello. Aren't you a pretty one?" Sarah said to the beautiful tawny owl. The owl nipped at her fingers in appreciation and stuck out her leg for Sarah to retrieve her letter.

"I'm afraid I don't have any food here in the classroom," Sarah told the bird apologetically.

"I do, Professor," Ben volunteered. Sarah looked at him questioningly. "I... uh... I took some from the Great Hall after lunch. Sorry, Professor."

Sarah waved his apology off. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell if you don't," she winked. He blushed and ducked his head. Sarah raised an eyebrow. He hurried to feed the owl.

Sarah looked at the seal on the parchment. Her heart began to beat faster. It was from Obliviator headquarters. She broke the seal and read the letter quickly.

She blinked rapidly, trying to keep away tears. She cleared her throat. "You're--you're dismissed, Mr. McCoy," she said, voice trembling.

Ben wiped his fingers on his robe as the owl flew off. He looked at his professor seriously. "Are you all right, Professor MacKenzie?" he asked quietly.

She smiled fleetingly. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She began to fuss with the items on her desk, not meeting her pupil's eye.

"All right. If you need any help, ma'am, I--"

"Not today, Ben. Go on. It's almost time for dinner." He nodded slightly and left.

Sarah stood and walked to the window. Closing it, she leaned her head against the cool glass, tears streaking down her face.

****

Severus Snape frowned. This was not unusual for him. Worrying about a colleague, however, was.

Perhaps 'worry' was too strong of a term. 'Wonder' may have been better. Sarah MacKenzie had not missed a single meal since she had arrived at Hogwarts, so Severus was wondering what could keep her tonight.

Scowling, he stood and stalked out of the Great Hall. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until his curiosity was satisfied. No one noticed as he left.

****

He pushed open the trapdoor to the Divination classroom. He had been there only once while Sybill was the professor--that had been more than enough. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The current teacher had much better taste in decorating, he mused.

The professor he had been searching for was standing at the darkened window. _"Lumos,"_ he muttered. Candles around the room immediately lit.

Sarah spun around, wand out. Severus could see a piece of parchment crumpled in her hand. "Who's there?" she asked hoarsely, eyes not yet adjusted to the light.

"Why are you sitting here sulking in the dark?" he replied.

Sarah relaxed. "And you're one to talk?" she said. Severus snorted.

"Here," he said, handing her a handkerchief. She just looked at him. He shook the piece of cloth. "Take it."

Sarah accepted the proffered item. She threw the parchment onto her desk and wiped her eyes.

Severus took the letter and scanned it. "Do not tell me you were whining over this?"

Sarah glared at him. "Whining? They have no way of reversing my memory loss, Severus! I don't know if I have a family, friends, a career... anything... that I've left behind! I might be stuck here for the rest of my life!"

"Oh, quit sniveling. It says quite plainly that your memory could come back at any time. You have already begun the process yourself, have you not?"

"Well, yes, but--"

"Then get over it and move on. Your life is not over because of this. Most people would be ecstatic to have a job at Hogwarts," Severus said, his tone clearly relaying his disdain for such people.

"I do like it here, but... it's just not home to me," Sarah said dejectedly.

Severus sighed. "You will grow accustomed to that feeling. I am going to the kitchens; dinner is over by now. Please do not sulk in here all night." He stood and left.

"Severus, wait!" He stopped, but did not turn around. "Could I join you? I'm a bit hungry myself."

He nodded stiffly. "If you wish."


	14. In which two Americans explore London

Confused Memories

Chapter 14: In which two Americans explore London

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


"Remind me again why we couldn't have just Apparated here?" AJ groaned as he and Webb disembarked at Heathrow.

Webb sighed. "One, I don't have the power for trans-Atlantic Apparition. Two, you haven't done it in years--you'd probably splinch yourself. Three, neither of us have licenses."

The two men had left from Dulles International Airport hours ago--and had immediately proceeded to get on each other's nerves. AJ had wanted to know about the information Webb had on Mac's whereabouts; Webb refused to answer his questions on the airplane. Eventually, they had fallen silent, refusing to speak for four hours straight.

"So where do we head first?" AJ asked. They went directly for the exit, not having brought along extra luggage. If they were going to be traipsing across all of Britain, neither man wanted to be dragging along extra weight.

"Diagon Alley," Clay replied. "If Mac is anywhere in the wizarding world, we can find out there. It's the center of gossip--kinda like the wizarding section of Times Square."

Two hours later, they were ready to strangle each other--again. "Webb, do you have **any** idea where we're going, or do you just want to ride around on the Underground all day?" AJ growled irritably.

"Shut up, AJ," Clay snapped back.

"Why didn't to rope Rabb into this grand plan of yours, anyway?"

Webb rolled his eyes. "He's a Muggle, AJ. He would've been completely useless. You know that."

"How could I? Two people that I've known for years are magical; why not a third?"

Webb smirked. "Actually, you're partially right. Harm's great-grandfather was a Squib. His magic wasn't strong enough to merit a letter from Salem... but how do you suppose he's survived all these years? It wasn't on his abilities alone."

AJ snorted. "You're right. That would explain a lot," he said.

The train they were on slowly came to a halt. "This is it!" Clay said over the mechanical voice that warned them to mind the gap.

They stepped off the train--minding the gap between the train and the platform--and Clay led the way to the street. He turned left and began walking.

Two blocks later, he stopped. "Here we are," he said proudly.

AJ peered closely. Before them was the entrance to a small, dirty-looking pub. He looked around. The Muggles hurrying past paid the tavern no attention, as if they could not even see it. Webb pushed the door open, and they entered. No one seemed to notice as they disappeared.

"You had to bring us here at lunchtime, didn't you, Webb?" AJ muttered.

"How was I supposed to know how long it would take us?" Clay shot back.

They approached the bartender, a small, old, wizened man. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen this woman?" Webb asked, showing the bartender a photograph of Mac in uniform. As it was a Muggle photo, it did not move.

The old wizard took the picture and inspected it. "I don't believe so. Who is she?"

Instead of answering, Webb took another photograph out of his wallet. "How about her?" It was a picture of a younger Sarah MacKenzie, resplendent in dark green dress robes. She smiled shyly at the bartender, whose face lit up.

"Yes, yes; now I remember! Hagrid, come here for a moment."

A large man stood and walked over to the bar. "How can I help ya, Tom?" he asked cheerfully. Tom showed him the photograph.

"Why, tha's Professor MacKenzie!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"**Professor** MacKenzie?" the two men asked in unison.

"Yeah. She's th' Divination teacher at Hogwarts this term. Our Hermione found her on the road to Hogsmeade--I shouldn'a said that," the half-giant said nervously.

"Found her? What do you mean, found her?" AJ asked.

Hagrid sighed. It was like a blast of wind coming from his lungs. "I can't tell ya any more."

"Look, we're Sarah's friends. We want to bring her home. We've been looking for her for nearly a month! We need your help."

"I can't help ya! But you can try Flooin' the Headmaster. He might be able ta."

"Do you know where there's a private fireplace around here?" AJ asked quickly.

Tom said, "You can use one of my rooms. Free of charge." When the two men went to object, Tom said, "I won't accept any money. I hope you find your lady friend." He winked and led them upstairs and to a room. None of the men noticed as a man slipped out of the pub and Disapparated.

"You can use the fireplace in here. If you don't come down in half an hour, I'll assume you're gone." He left to return to his customers.

Clay picked up a jar of Floo powder. Throwing a pinch into the fireplace and sticking his head in, he called, "Headmaster Dumbledore!"

A moment later, Albus Dumbledore appeared. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked quizzically.

"Headmaster, my name is Clayton Webb. I'm looking for Sarah MacKenzie, and I have heard that she is currently teaching at your school. Is this true?"

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Webb. I have heard much about you from Professor MacKenzie. Would you mind coming through?"

"If you don't mind," Clay said. "I also have a friend with me. Can he come, as well?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore replied. "The more the merrier. I am opening the Floo now."

Webb backed out of the fireplace. The green flames signaling an active Floo connection went out. He grabbed another pinch of powder. "You do remember how to use the Floo, don't you?"

AJ glared. "Do you think I'm a senile old man? Of course I remember."

Clay grinned. "Just checking. Albus Dumbledore's office!" He stepped into the flames and was whisked away.

AJ shook his head. He hoped this was worth it. He had never enjoyed traveling by Floo; it made him sick to his stomach. Considering some of the things he had been through since the last time he used the Floo system, however, he thought he could handle it. Mimicking Webb's actions, he took a pinch of Floo powder from the jar on the mantle. "Albus Dumbledore's office!" He disappeared into the green flames.


	15. In which friends are reunited

Confused Memories

Chapter 15: In which friends are reunited

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


AJ stepped out of the Floo. He still hated that form of travel. Opening his eyes, he found Webb and an older wizard smiling at him. Webb's smile was more like a smirk, actually. AJ glowered at Webb and brushed himself off.

"It is nice to meet friends of Sarah's. She is a remarkable woman, isn't she?" Albus said. He looked directly into AJ's eyes. The piercing blue gaze spooked AJ, who immediately closed his thoughts off. Albus smiled again, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, she is," Clay agreed. "Headmaster, this is Admiral AJ Chegwidden, Mac's--Sarah's--commanding officer."

"Albus, please. Commanding officer? Then it is safe to assume that Sarah is indeed in the military?"

"Yes, it is," AJ replied. "What do you mean, 'assume'?" he asked suspiciously. "Aren't you sure? Where is she? How did she get here? I know she was on leave in London, but..."

Albus held up a hand. "Please, Admiral. Your questions will be answered in due time. There are many explanations that need to be made.

"First; no, we were not sure that Sarah was in the military. You see, one of our professors found her on the path leading from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. We were not certain at first that she was a witch, much less what her profession was." Albus looked at the two men seriously. "You see, gentlemen, Professor MacKenzie does not recall anything that occurred after she left the Aurory. I offered her a position here in order to keep her safe from whomever it was that forced her to flee here."

"She doesn't remember? What do you mean? I thought she was Obliviated before she left. Wouldn't she have forgotten whatever happened before that?" Clay asked, confused.

Albus sighed. "I am afraid that when Sarah unexpectedly Apparated here, a surge of magic flowed through her brain that reversed the effects of the Memory Charm performed on her by Auror Delaney. She does not recall anything after that. She has, however, been having flashes of herself in a green uniform. She particularly remembered a courtroom."

AJ nodded. "Sarah is a Marine lawyer under my command. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

Albus nodded in understanding. "Ah." He was quiet for a moment, then said, "May I ask what AJ stands for, Admiral?"

AJ frowned, but answered, "Albert Jethro."

Albus' eyes twinkled merrily. "Albert... A very good name. A very good name, indeed."

"So... where is Sarah?" Clay asked.

"Let us see... it is Monday. She is probably in the library, researching."

"Researching what?" AJ asked.

"You **are** a lawyer, aren't you?" Albus asked amusedly. "Researching prophecies, actually. Shall we call her up?"

"Please," Clay nodded.

Albus turned to the fireplace. "Madam Pince."

****

Ten minutes later, Sarah entered Albus' office. "Headmaster? You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Sarah, please; come in. You have visitors," Albus said.

Sarah looked around the office. She paled as her eyes landed on the two men seated in front of the desk. "Clay...?" she breathed.

Clayton stood. "Hello, Sarah."

"Clay!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. "How did you find me? I can't believe you're here! Oh, God... Clay, I'm so, so sorry..." she whispered.

"Sarah, shh... it's all right," Clay said, patting her on the back. "It's all right." The two old friends stood like this for a while, until a throat cleared behind them. They broke apart.

AJ watched the former partners embrace. An irrational feeling of jealousy surged through him. He was confused. He had no claim on Sarah. Why should he feel jealous? He smiled bitterly. Perhaps if Meredith had understood his background a bit more... He shook his head and cleared his throat.

Clayton and Sarah broke apart. "Sarah... do you remember AJ Chegwidden?"

Sarah's brow furrowed. "No... I'm sorry; I don't. Should I?" She turned to look at AJ. She blinked. "You do look familiar... but I just can't place you. I'm sorry, sir."

"Not a problem," AJ said gruffly.

"Well!" Albus exclaimed. "I am sure you have plenty to talk about. Sarah, would you like to show these two gentlemen around the castle?"

"Of course, Headmaster. Mr. Chegwidden, Clay, if you'll follow me, I'll give you the grand tour of Hogwarts."

The two men followed her out of Albus' office. She showed them the high points of the castle--the entrance hall, the Great Hall, the moving staircases. She also stopped by a few of the classrooms so they could peer in and see what was happening.

When the students were dismissed, Sarah said, "Oh! I have a class to teach. Would you like to come, or would you rather explore?"

AJ replied, "I wouldn't mind taking in a class, Professor." Clay agreed. They began the long trek to the Divination classroom.

When they arrived, the students were seated and preparing for class to begin. "Good afternoon, everyone," Sarah greeted the class. "We are continuing our preparations for the NEWTs. I trust you have all brought an object along with you to study." Most students answered in the affirmative. A few, however, were whispering amongst themselves. "Miss Kelly, Miss Norrington, is there a problem?" Sarah asked.

The bolder of the two stood. "No, Professor. We were just wondering who the two men are who came in with you."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Sit down, Miss Kelly. Not that it is any of your concern, but the two gentlemen at the back of the class are friends of mine from the States. They will be watching the class today. Please try to ignore their presence and get on with your work." AJ and Clay grinned at each other. That sounded like the Mac they knew.

The students broke into pairs and exchanged items. They began to describe what they knew of the owner--much like what Sarah had done with Ben McCoy earlier.

The two girls who had been talking earlier were now giggling together. "Excuse me," Sarah asked sharply. "Would you like to share the joke with the class?"

"We're sorry, Professor. It won't happen again," Miss Norrington replied as her friend made a nasty face.

"See that it doesn't," Sarah said.

When the students left, Sarah sighed in relief. "Are classes always that difficult?" Clay asked.

Sarah smiled. "No, not really. I think it was because of you two."

"What did we do?" Clay asked.

"It wasn't what you did; it was more of your presence. Those two girls are boy-crazy."

The two men reddened. "Oh," Clay said.

Sarah grinned. "Look at you. You'd think a woman had never found you attractive before."

"Yeah, well, not a 17-year-old!"

"Seventeen is the age of majority, you know..." Sarah said, grinning. Clay just looked at her in shock. She laughed. "Oh, come on, Clay! You know I'm only kidding."

Clay shook his head. "I had forgotten your strange sense of humor."

"What, picking on you? How could you forget that's my favorite activity?" she asked, winking at AJ. He smiled and shook his head.

"Come on; I want you to meet a new friend of mine. She's the DADA teacher here. She's actually the one who found me." Sarah's face darkened, but she shook it off. "Her name is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione? Like in _The Winter's Tale_?" AJ asked.

Sarah looked at AJ in surprise. "Yes; I suppose you're right. Shakespeare buff?"

AJ nodded. He and Clay exchanged a look. Sarah really **didn't** remember him.

They made their way down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Hermione was cleaning up from her last lesson. "Sarah! Come to help me get rid of this mess?" Hermione greeted her.

Sarah laughed. "Actually, I suppose I could do that. But I really wanted you to meet someone. Hermione, this is Clayton Webb, my former partner."

Hermione smiled. "Hello! I've heard so much about you."

"All good, I hope," Clay quipped.

"Not exactly," Hermione grinned. They laughed.

"And this is AJ Chegwidden," Sarah continued.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Hermione said politely.

"Professor Granger," AJ nodded.

They helped Hermione set the room to rights. AJ was glad for the wand practice; it had been nearly forty years since the last time he got any extensive wandwork in. They then went to dinner.

"Have you told them about...?" Hermione quietly asked Sarah at dinner.

She shook her head. "No. There hasn't been enough time. Besides, we still don't know if it's the autumn equinox or Samhain that I meant."

"I know. But it's probably a good idea to tell them anyway--just in case it is the former. It's in less than two weeks, you know."

Sarah sighed. "I know; I know."


	16. In which the etymology of names is discu...

Confused Memories

Chapter 16: In which the etymology of names is discussed

Author's Notes: Name explanations come from behindthename.com. If you don't get the blatant foreshadowing in this part, there's no hope for you.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


For the second night in a row, he couldn't sleep. His bed was comfortable, his blankets warm, his room dark--yet he still could not sleep.

AJ stood. Throwing on the robes that he had Transfigured from an old curtain, and slipping on his shoes, he crept out of his room.

He wandered down the hallways, stopping occasionally to look at the sleeping portraits or to inspect the creaky coats of armor. They reminded him of the prophecy that Sarah had told them about earlier in the day.

They had spent the entire afternoon in the library, researching, but had still not come up with a firm place or time the prophecy would be fulfilled. Theresa Vector, the Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts, was working on a chart to see if she could pin it down. It would take a few days, though, before they got any results.

Sarah didn't remember him. At all. She seemed more deferential to him than to Clay, though. Perhaps, subconsciously, she did remember who he was. But did she remember who **she** was?

AJ sighed. What had happened to her? How had she gotten here? Oh, they said that she had Apparated--but why? When, exactly, had she gotten her memories switched? So many questions.

And, trite as it sounded, so little time. They had until "summer's end" to decipher the prophecy. Summer's end. That could mean the autumn equinox--nine days away, at his count--or Samhain. Was it the adopted Muggle term, or the ancient magical term, that was meant? And it said "by summer's end." So, either way, they had to be ready as soon as possible. By summer's end meant it could occur at any time--whatever it was. Webb, the paranoid one, had made that point. It was a valid one.

Where was Webb, anyway? He was probably with Sarah, discussing old times. Or maybe more than discussing...

AJ started pacing the hallway. He was acting like a jealous fool. He had no right to feel so damn... possessive. But he did, and it made him angry. He really needed somewhere to work this anger off.

He stopped in his tracks. Slowly turning around, he saw a door that hadn't been there before. Hearing footsteps echoing down the corridor, he opened the door and stepped inside before his conscience could stop him.

He closed the door. In front of him was a full weight machine. Off to the side, there was a punching bag with a pair of gloves. He pulled his robe off, leaving him in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He began working off his anger, his nervousness, his jealousy.

"I see you have found the Room of Requirement," AJ heard a voice say. He spun around, fists up. He relaxed.

"Headmaster. I'm sorry; I couldn't sleep..."

"And decided to go exploring. I did the same many a time when I first began teaching at Hogwarts. It is an amazing place, is it not?" Albus began searching through his robes as he spoke. "Especially this room. It will give the finder whatever he needs most at that moment." He stopped and pulled out a small bag. "Ah. Here we are. Lemon drop?"

"No, thanks," AJ declined.

"You know, Albert, there are very few things in life that last. Once you leave this room, it will go back to what it was before, awaiting the next person to require its abilities."

"And what does it look like when nobody's using it?" AJ asked.

"No one knows," Albus smiled. "It only appears when it is in use." He wandered over to a bookshelf that had suddenly appeared. Pulling a large book down, he began to flip through it.

"One of my favorite pastimes--etymology. Of course, a man as old as I am has many pastimes to enjoy. But etymology is particularly fascinating. The words we use today are all derived from the ancient languages--Greek, Latin, Germanic tongues. Have you ever wondered where your name comes from?" AJ just watched the old wizard in interest. He smiled in disbelief. The old man was completely batty.

"'Sarah--means "lady" or "princess" in Hebrew. This was the name of the wife of Abraham in the Old Testament. She became the mother of Isaac at the age of 90.' Your Sarah is certainly a princess, is she not?" Albus asked, smiling. AJ just raised an eyebrow.

Albus continued blithely. "'Jethro--From the Hebrew name Yithro, which was derived from the Hebrew word yether, meaning "abundance". Jethro was the father of Moses's wife Zipporah in the Old Testament. A famous bearer of the name was Jethro Tull, an inventor and agriculturist from England.' 

"Did you know that our first names share the same root? It is quite interesting." He turned the pages of the book, then set it on a nearby table. "Well, it is getting late; or should I say early? It's time for this old man to be getting to bed. Good night, Albert Jethro." He smiled, eyes twinkling, and left the room. 

AJ watched as the peculiar wizard left. Pulling his gloves off, he casually walked over to the open book on the stand. His eyes widened as he read the entry.

"**ALBERT** m _English, French_

**Pronounced:** AL-burt **(English)**, al-BER **(French)**

From the Germanic name _Adalbrecht_, which meant "bright nobility". Composed of the elements _adal_--"noble", and _beraht_--"bright". It was introduced to England by the Normans. This name, in its various forms, has belonged to kings of Belgium and Germany, as well as others among European royalty. Other famous bearers include the physicist Albert Einstein, creator of the theory of relativity, and Albert Camus, a French-Algerian writer and philosopher."

'Bright nobility... The noble one will rescue the princess from the tower...' 

Dear God. 

His head snapped up as the door opened again. 

"AJ? I saw the light and wondered who was in here," Sarah said softly. 


	17. In which two lawyers argue

Confused Memories

Chapter 17: In which two lawyers argue

Author's Notes: WARNING--this chapter takes a major AJ/Mac twist. If you don't like that, then go 'way. I do realize that the characters are a bit OOC, so before flaming, realize that I do plan on explaining this. Hell, AJ's a man. That should be explanation enough. ;-)

Kitty41--I do see Webb saying that to AJ; their relationship has always been adversarial. And yes, it was AJ who broke Webb's nose. While taping "Gypsy Eyes", JMJ was supposed to punch SC in the nose. SC was off his mark, and JMJ accidentally broke his nose--for real. That has become canon.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1. This chapter is rated R for sexual content.

  


"Sarah? Aren't you a bit far from the Divination tower?" AJ asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep," she said. She looked at him closely. "Actually... there's something I've been meaning to ask you," she admitted.

AJ sat on a bench and watched her intently. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "You know I don't remember anything before... well, before," she began.

"Yes, I know."

"Well... I was wondering..."

"What? You can ask me, Sarah," AJ pressed when she hesitated.

"Were we lovers?" she blurted.

AJ's eyebrows shot up. "What?" he asked in shock.

"Lovers. I was wondering if we were lovers," Sarah replied quietly.

"Why would you think that?" AJ spluttered.

"I just keep getting this feeling... that I know you better than I should. That we were really close. And... and..." she paused. "Well, I'm attracted to you." She didn't meet his eyes. "Extremely attracted. And I think that you feel the same." She turned away and trailed her fingers along the smooth wood of the bookshelf.

AJ was silent. His head was spinning. What was he supposed to say to that? "Uh... Sarah, I..."

"I'm guessing that the answer is no," she said, attempting to smile.

"Not for lack of feeling," AJ said hoarsely.

"Then why? It feels so... right," Sarah whispered.

AJ looked at her in surprise. Were these feelings new... or did she actually feel that way about him?

"Mac... I..."

"Mac? Did Clay tell you what he always called me?"

"No," AJ shook his head. "That's what you've always been called--well, for as long as I've known you."

"You mean I actually like that name?" she wrinkled her nose.

AJ laughed. "Well, let's put it this way... you work in a very... male-dominated field."

"Ah," Sarah nodded. "AJ?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"This is going to seem very... impertinent... of me, but..."

"What?" AJ asked.

She bit her lip. Nodding like she had made a decision, she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Nothing could have prepared AJ for the shock of what happened next. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his.

Startled, AJ lifted his hands to her hips to keep himself from falling over. Instinct kicked in before his conscience could. Wrapping his arms around her waist, AJ kissed Sarah passionately. He swept his tongue along his lower lip. When her lips parted in response, AJ dipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting of her sweetness. Sarah moaned, her knees weakening. AJ pulled her into his lap, still kissing her. Sarah ran her hands down his chest, playing with his nipples through the damp t-shirt. AJ groaned and shifted impatiently. Sarah whimpered as she felt his groin press against her soft center.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. "Wow," Sarah whispered.

AJ chuckled. "Wow, indeed." He admired her for a moment. Her eyes were bright, her hair mussed, her lips swollen--and she had never looked more beautiful to him. He frowned.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the pained look on AJ's face. She took his face in her hands. Looking directly into his burning brown eyes, she said, "This is not a mistake, AJ Chegwidden." 

AJ blinked. A sense of déjà vu overcame him. 

_'This is a mistake.'   
'Yes, sir.'_

"Sarah, we--"

"No. You listen to me. We are both consenting adults. There is no reason we should regret this."

"You don't understand, Mac. There are rules--"

"Right now, there are no rules. There is just you and me. A man and a woman who desire each other."

AJ was confused. His body was warring with his mind. His body said, 'Screw the rules. We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto.' His mind took a safer route. 'You're the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy. If you don't follow regs, who will?'

"Sarah, I don't want to take advantage of you. If you knew exactly what you were saying--"

She interrupted him again. "I know exactly what I'm saying, AJ. I want you to make love to me."

AJ opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't make a sound. He simply sat, dumbfounded.

Sarah giggled. "I didn't think that would come as such a shock to you, AJ." She sobered. "You're not taking advantage of me. I know what I'm doing. I'm a big girl, AJ. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but that has nothing to do with this."

"Explain it to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

AJ huffed, frustrated. He moved to stand, but Mac was still straddling his thighs. "We want your memories to come back of their own volition. How can they do that if they've been muddied by inserted memories?"

Mac shook her head. "I don't see why we can't do this."

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse," AJ said.

"It's a law that two people who care for each other can't express that feeling?" Mac asked incredulously.

"Yes, it is."

"That's ridiculous."

"Those are the rules, Mac. I don't make them; I just enforce them. Would you have a sexual relationship with one of your students?"

"Of course not! That would be completely unethical, not to mention illegal. The majority of my students are underage! I would never take advantage of their trust like that."

"You see?"

"What? Am I your student?"

"No, but--"

"But nothing." Mac's voice softened. "AJ, please. I never beg, but... please. Why can't we be together? Just this once?"

"Mac..." AJ said.

Mac twined her fingers through AJ's and stood, pulling him up with her. "AJ..." She stepped close to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

AJ feel his resolve crumbling. "Sarah, I..."

"Yes?" Mac murmured, sucking and nibbling her way up his neck. She pulled back to look at him.

AJ sighed. "Oh, to hell with it," he growled, bending his head to kiss her.


	18. In which there is much introspection

Confused Memories

Chapter 18: In which there is much introspection

Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken so long to get this up--someone reported one of my fics (I have no idea why), and I couldn't post for a week. :-( Of course, considering the AJ/Mac aspect of this story, most of my readers have probably jumped ship. *sigh* I can't wait 'til I finish this and can post it to ajmacfic.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  
  


AJ sat in the large overstuffed chair by the fireplace. He gazed at the sleeping woman stretched out in his bed. He sighed and took another sip of his firewhiskey.

She was so beautiful. Her skin shimmered in the moonlight streaming through the tall windows. She looked content, at peace. The happy smile on her face brought a smile to his.

What had he done? He placed his glass on the round table beside his chair and ran a hand over his face. He had done the unthinkable... he had taken advantage of a subordinate. Well, obviously not unthinkable, because he had thought it. He scowled.

He was the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy. She was a lawyer under his command. What in the world was he supposed to do now? How could he look at her and not feel guilty? She didn't know the extent of their actions.

He knew what he was supposed to do--that was the horrible thing. The honorable thing to do would be to turn himself in as soon as he got back to the States. He had broken regs--he had to pay for his mistake.

But he also knew that he would never do it. Partially for himself... but for Sarah, as well. She didn't know what she was doing when she approached him. Okay, so she knew perfectly well what she was doing. However, she didn't know the consequences of her actions. How could he punish her for something that was his fault?

Why couldn't she have been a Muggle? None of this would have happened. Better yet... why couldn't she have remained at the Aurory? Then he wouldn't be wracked with guilt over his actions. He pushed the thought away. It was wrong to blame her. It was his decision, and he had to accept that.

Why couldn't Meredith have understood? He thought that of anyone he knew, she would be the most likely to accept what he was. Instead, she had looked at him like he was crazy. When he showed her his powers, proved that he was what he claimed, she had looked at him like he was some kind of freak. That had hurt incredibly. He had loved Meredith, but she left him... like all of the other women in his life.

Now, he had to leave this woman. This woman, who he... He tried to cut off the thought before it surfaced. He didn't succeed. This woman... who he loved with all of his heart.

He loved Mac--he had for years. What should he do now? He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Sarah."

He froze as she stirred. He held his breath, praying that she hadn't heard him. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled sleepily. "What are you doing over there, AJ? Come back to bed."

AJ stood and tried to return her smile. "In a moment, darlin'." He repeated the sentence in his head. He loved Sarah MacKenzie.

And she could never know.


	19. In which hearts are broken

Confused Memories

Chapter 19: In which hearts are broken

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my readers who have stuck with me. I will be getting to the action soon--I promise. :-)

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  
  


She opened her eyes slightly, keeping her breathing slow and even. It was just after dawn. Weak streams of light struggled to break through the heavy gray clouds outside the window. Unsure of where she was, she glanced around the room. A strong body rested against her back; long arms circled her waist. She relaxed and smiled contentedly, closing her eyes. She was in AJ's room... in his arms.

Sarah didn't understand the connection she felt with this man--but she liked it. It made her feel safe, secure, in her world of confusion. And that was rare these days.

He had said they weren't lovers, but it had felt like they had known each other for years. Apparently, they were coworkers. Perhaps they were partners of some sort--that would explain the closeness. She and Clay practically had a psychic connection after their years in the Aurory. However, she had never felt such an attraction to her former partner. Of course, there was a reason for that. She giggled softly.

"Something funny?" a husky voice asked her.

"Not at all," she replied, turning to look at her lover. She smiled and brushed her lips over his. "Just happy." Her smile faded as she observed AJ's shadowed eyes. Turning fully in his arms, Sarah asked, "AJ? Is something wrong?"

AJ sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "This was a mistake, Sarah."

Sarah stared at him, dumbstruck. "A mistake? How could you say that?"

"Mac..." AJ began, reverting to her old nickname. "I took advantage of you. I betrayed your trust in me. I broke the rules. There's not much larger of a mistake I could have made." He ran his palm over his bald head and stood. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

She snorted. "Please, AJ. Don't treat me like I'm a child. You did not, in any way, take advantage of me. I knew exactly what I was doing last night. If you know me, then you know that I was perfectly sober," she snapped. "And I am able to resist the Imperius. What do you think I am?" She took a deep breath. "Look, AJ. I felt something last night that I had never felt before." She paused. "Okay, so maybe I phrased that wrong. But I do have feelings for you--"

"You don't have any idea who I am, Mac!" AJ exclaimed. "And if you did, you would be the first one to tear into me for betraying your trust like that!"

"I know that you're a strong, noble, honorable man who cares about his friends and loved ones very deeply. I know that for the first time last night, someone treated me like a normal person, not an invalid or--or a freak. I know that I felt like more of a woman in your arms than I have in anyone else's. Don't you dare tell me I don't know you, Albert Jethro. I know you better than you know yourself--even if I can't remember every tiny detail. I love you, damn it, and I know you love me!" She was standing now, fists clenched, chest heaving. She glared at AJ, daring him to speak.

Her heart nearly stopped when he finally answered.

"No. I don't."

Sarah took a quick breath. Her eyes burned with tears, but she fought them back. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand. "_Accio_ robes! _Accio_ slippers!" she said sharply. She threw on her clothes and swept out of the room, head held high.

She heard the whisperings among the portraits as she passed by, but ignored them. She passed Clay's guest room. Glancing at the portait guarding the door, she decided to see if he was still in.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Mr. Webb is... quite busy... at the moment," the elegantly dressed lord said, smirking knowingly. "But I will let him know you wished to speak with him when he has a moment."

Sarah nodded despondently. She continued her journey back to the Divination Tower. She passed the Astronomy Tower on the way, but was too distracted to notice the black shadow noiselessly gliding down the staircase.

"Professor MacKenzie," Professor Snape greeted her shortly. She looked up, startled.

"Severus. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." She offered him a small smile.

"Obviously," Severus replied dryly. "You nearly knocked Mr. McCoy over." Sarah raised her eyebrows as Benjamin McCoy came into view.

"Professor! I had Seen something, and I was looking for you. You weren't in the Divination Tower..." he trailed off, catching sight of his mentor's pale face and dejected air. "Professor? Are you all right?" he asked timidly.

Sarah smiled sadly. "I'm just fine, Ben. A little tired, that's all."

"Well, I believe this could wait until morning. And ten points from Gryffindor for being out of bed after curfew." Snape began to march the boy away.

"But I have to talk to the professor! It's extremely important..." The voices trailed off, and Sarah shook her head, yawning.

She finally made it back to her room. Closing and warding the door, she stripped off her robes and climbed into bed. She extinguished the candles with a simple _"Nox."_ Dropping her head onto her pillow, she finally allowed the tears to flow.


	20. In which an old adage is proven

Confused Memories

Chapter 20: In which an old adage is proven

Author's Notes: The adage which I refer to in the chapter title is: "Trouble always comes in threes." Oh, and I probably ought to add a warning here--this chapter contains references to a slash relationship. Don't yell at me if you don't read the author's notes.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  
  


Clayton watched his lover sleep. He was still surprised at the events of the previous night, but he didn't regret it. Not at all. He smiled and brushed a lock of grayish-brown hair out of Remus Lupin's face.

They had met a couple of days before at a staff meeting. Remus had come to Hogwarts to give Professor Granger some help in her lesson plans. He knew more about defense against magical creatures than anyone at the castle. Of course, it made sense that he would--he was a werewolf, after all.

Clayton narrowed his eyes slightly. It had taken a bit of work to convince Remus that he didn't care what he was, or how much money he had. Clay wouldn't say that he was in love with Remus--but he was well on his way there. The wizard was intelligent, loyal, kind, patient--a wonderful person. And he didn't mind that Clay was practically a Squib, which went a long way in earning Clay's trust.

Remus and Clay had spoken for hours on end while Sarah taught her classes and AJ did research in the library. Clay felt a bit guilty that he wasn't helping, but when Mac had taken him aside and told him to enjoy his small vacation, he had felt a bit better. Of course, then she had told him to invite her to the wedding. He smiled and shook his head. She never got tired of teasing him.

Clay stretched slightly. It was almost time for breakfast, but he didn't want to get out of bed. He felt too wonderful for words, and didn't want to break the sensation of... dare he say... happiness.

"Good morning, Clayton," Remus rasped, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Morning, Remus," Clayton replied, kissing the other man quickly.

"Shall we get ready for breakfast?"

Clay grinned wickedly. "Not yet." He caressed Remus' thigh. Remus growled and grabbed Clay's wrists. He pinned them over his head and kissed Clay deeply.

****

Clay stepped out of his room, an actual smile on his face. Remus had promised to show him Hogsmeade later that day, and he was looking forward to the trip immensely.

He passed the foot of the Divination Tower and stopped in his tracks. He had a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with Sarah.

Climbing the steps of the tower, he finally reached Sarah's quarters. He knocked softly on her door.

"What is it?" Sarah's voice called. It was rough--either from sleep or from tears.

"It's Clay, Sarah. I wanted to talk to you." He waited a few seconds, then said, "Sarah?"

The door swung open, revealing a red-eyed Sarah MacKenzie. "Mac--what's wrong?" Clay asked worriedly.

She gestured him inside, then closed the door. She sniffed. "He--he said he doesn't love me," she whispered.

"Who?" Clay asked. He already knew the answer.

"AJ. He doesn't love me. We made love--no, I had sex with him," she spat. "I practically threw myself at him. What was he going to do? I mean, he's a man. What else would he do? Funny--I didn't take him for the love 'em and leave 'em type," she finished bitterly.

Clay's eyes narrowed dangerously. He kept his voice even, however, when he said, "Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry. I thought he had feelings for you, too."

"Well, we were both wrong, weren't we?" Sarah muttered, yanking a brush through her hair.

"Do you want me to have some breakfast sent up?" Clay asked.

"No," Mac replied emphatically. "I'm not going to let that... that... man think that I'm pining away up here." She sat on the bed. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay. If you say so," Clay said. He walked to the door.

"Oh, Clay? How did last night go? Your portrait said you were... busy." Sarah tried to smile.

Clay grinned. "It was right." Sarah laughed and threw a sock at him.

"Go on, get back to lover-boy," she said, shaking her head. He left, closing the door.

****

Hearing a knock on the door, AJ opened it a crack. Clayton Webb paced the corridor.

"Something wrong, Webb?" AJ asked. The younger man's head snapped up. There was an angry gleam in his dark green eyes. 

Clay shoved past AJ and into the room. "What the hell is the matter with you, you son of a bitch?" he hissed, getting into AJ's face.

"Watch your tone of voice, Webb," AJ replied dangerously.

"Fuck you, AJ," Webb snarled. AJ's eyes widened. He had never heard the spy use such strong language before. "You broke her heart, asshole. Tell me why I shouldn't hex your balls off right now," he said, pointing his wand at AJ's groin.

"Because it would land you in the Hospital Wing for about a week--even without retaliation?" AJ said dryly.

"It would be worth it," Clay said. "You hurt Sarah. You lied to her." Not allowing AJ to interrupt, he continued, "And don't tell me you don't love her. It's damn obvious."

"Webb, you know why I can't tell her--" AJ began.

"Bullshit!" Clay said. "That doesn't give you the right to smash her heart into little pieces. I swear, Chegwidden, if I had the strength, you would be in a world of pain." He stormed out of the room, leaving AJ with his mouth hanging open.

****

Clay and Remus walked the path to Hogsmeade slowly. Clay had told Remus the entire story of why he and AJ were there, and the saga of AJ and Sarah's whirlwind romance and consequent heartbreak.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know much about Muggle law. You say that it's illegal for the two of them to be together?"

Clay nodded wearily. "I understand AJ's reticence, but I can't see why he would hurt Mac like that. You should see her, Remus. I haven't seen her this broken since... well, since her fiancé left her."

Remus took Clay's hand. "There isn't anything you can do about it, Clayton. Just be there for Sarah. She seems like a strong woman--I'm sure she will get past this eventually."

Clay smiled sadly. "I know. It just hurts to see her like this."

"Of course it does. Nobody likes to see their friends hurting." Remus squeezed Clay's hand. "And I don't like to see you hurting. Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing it," Clay said.

Suddenly, without warning, a series of pops sounded in the air around them. Remus shoved Clay off the path and into the trees. People in black robes appeared before them. Each wore a white mask. Remus' lips tightened grimly. "Death Eaters," he whispered to Clay.

"Search the area," one of the Death Eaters ordered. "Someone is bound to be out here. I don't want Dumbledore alerted. Not yet, anyway," he said in a malevolent voice.

"Get out of here, Remus!" Clay said.

"I'm not leaving you here, Clay!" Remus argued.

"You have more of a chance than I do to get back to the castle unharmed. Go! Now! Before they cast anti-Apparition spells!"

Remus looked at his lover. "I'm sorry, Clay," he whispered.

"Just go!"

Remus disappeared with a crack. Two Death Eaters, hearing the sound, started blasting apart the bushes where Clay was hiding. He knew he couldn't get away, but wasn't going to go down without a fight.

_"Protego!"_ he whispered. The Shield Charm wouldn't be very strong, but it would keep lesser spells from hitting him for now. _"Conjunctiva! Locomotor Mortis!"_

The Death Eater hit by the Conjunctivitis Curse shouted and dropped his wand. The one affected by the Leg-Locker Curse sent one more curse toward Clay before he fell. It went wild and didn't hit Clay.

However, two Death Eaters simultaneously cast a Full Body-Bind toward Clay's hiding place. He didn't dodge it quickly enough, and it penetrated his Shield Charm. He fell over, cursing silently.

The first Death Eater cast Mobilicorpus on Clay and brought him to the apparent leader. "Master!" he said, kneeling. "I found someone in the bushes. He was trying to attack Nott and Avery."

"Very good, McNair. You shall be rewarded. Put him down." McNair muttered a word, and Clay dropped to the ground. The Body-Bind didn't allow him to break his fall, and the wind was knocked out of him.

"How nice to meet you," the leader said smoothly. "You, my friend, get to do us a wonderful service. _Finite Incantatem_," he said, removing the Body-Bind. He smiled cruelly. _"Imperio."_


	21. In which the warning is given

Confused Memories

Chapter 21: In which the warning is given

Author's Notes: Warning--violence in the next few chapters. After all, it **is** a battle. Kitty41: I'm sorry you don't like the relationships in the story--but I did put "romance" under the category header.

Disclaimer and other info in part 1.

  


Remus Apparated into the Forbidden Forest, just beyond the wards of Hogwarts. He took off at top speed, paying no mind to the various dangerous creatures of the forest. Any animal who attacked a werewolf deserved what it got. Survival of the fittest. 

Remus stumbled onto the Hogwarts ground, breathing heavily. It had been a long time since he had needed to do this sort of physical activity. "H-hagrid," he gasped, seeing the groundskeeper wrestling with a slightly oversized pumpkin. "Hagrid," he called louder.

The half-giant looked around. Seeing Remus stumbling toward him, he placed the pumpkin down gently and said, "Remus, what're ye doin' out here?"

"Hagrid, I need you to run to Professor Dumbledore as quickly as you can. It's lunchtime--he should be in his office or the Great Hall. Tell him that there are Death Eaters on the path to Hogsmeade. We need to form a defense now--there's no time to waste."

Hagrid's bushy eyebrows went up in shock. "But I thought tha' all the Death Eaters were in Azkaban!"

Remus shook his head grimly. "Not even close. Now go! As quickly as you can!" Hagrid started running, his feet causing mini-earthquakes where they impacted the ground. Remus hurried to the gate.

As he watched for the Death Eaters to arrive, Remus worried. What had happened to Clay after he left? He shouldn't have left him behind. God, what he would do to have a Time Turner...

Movement caught his eye. His breath caught as Clay came stumbling up the path. "Clay?" he whispered in horror. The Death Eaters had beaten him mercilessly. They had also used a number of spells that even he couldn't reverse. Remus' heart nearly stopped with fear.

"Remus," Clay wheezed. "Open the gates--please. Let me in." Remus hurried to open the gates, not thinking of the consequences. Clay needed him. He knelt by Clay, trying to calm his nerves.

"Oh, look--it's the werewolf," a low voice sneered. Remus looked up, his heart sinking as he saw dozens of black robes surrounding them. "What shall we do with him, Master?"

"Leave him with his lover," the leader ordered. "In fact..." The apparent leader waved his wand lazily toward the two. Remus' eyes widened, and he moved to stand. However, the binding spell the wizard had cast would not allow him to move. "That's right," Malfoy said--Remus realized that he was the only one who could be the leader of this group. "You can't leave his side... until one of you dies." He laughed, a cold, cruel laugh. The group dispersed, leaving the two wizards behind.

****

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Hagrid yelled as he ran through the entrance hall. He threw open the doors to the Great Hall. "Headmaster!"

"What is it, Rubeus?" the aged wizard asked.

"Death Eaters... at the gates... going to attack!" Hagrid said wildly.

Pandemonium reigned in the Hall. Dumbledore silenced the frightened students. "Prefects, lead all students sixth year or younger to the dungeons." For once, Severus did not object to the invasion of his sacred space. "Head Boy and Girl, please gather the seventh years together. Follow the plan that you learned at the beginning of the year." Two teens with badges on their collars nodded and turned to their classmates. "Professors, staff room, immediately."

AJ, who had been sitting at the end of the table next to Hermione, asked, "Have you seen Sarah today?"

She nodded, looking at AJ in ill-concealed anger. "She's most likely in the Divination Tower, going over lesson plans." She stood and ran out of the Hall, heading for the staff room.

AJ's mind went into overdrive. Death Eaters were attacking--and Sarah didn't know. He jumped up and followed Hermione--but he turned left where she turned right, and ran for the Divination Tower.

He swore violently as he reached the moving staircases. "Can't you see this is a goddamn emergency?" he roared. To his surprise, the staircases listened, aligning themselves in the quickest route to the tower.

"Thanks," AJ muttered, feeling foolish. He hurried pell-mell down the hallways, passing groups of students whispering worriedly. They stared, wide-eyed, as he raced past.

Finally, he reached the Divination Tower. He took the stairs in twos, ignoring inquiries from the paintings on the walls.

Sir Cadogan, a short, squat knight in one of the paintings, rushed downward. "Scoundrels!" he shouted. "Attacking a fair maiden in her chambers!"

AJ nearly tripped. He urged his body to go faster.

As he reached the classroom at the top of the tower, he paused for a moment to catch his breath, then opened the door cautiously.

Sarah stood in a corner, wand out. Two men dressed all in black leered at her.

"She's certainly a pretty one, eh, Avery?" the first nudged his partner.

"Damn it, Nott," the other said angrily, "the Master said no names. What are you, stupid?"

"Ah, shut your gob," the first said irritably. "Anyway, she won't remember one way or the other." He grinned evilly. _"Imperio."_

AJ's anger grew as he watched the first man--Avery--attempt to place Sarah under the Imperius Curse. He pulled his wand out quietly, awaiting his chance to vent his rage.

Sarah laughed in her attackers' faces. AJ grinned. _"Stupefy,"_ he whispered as Sarah yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_ She caught the two wands in her left hand.

"I'm confiscating these, young men," she mocked. _"Stupefy,"_ she said, Stunning the other man. Sarah placed the two wands in an inner pocket of her robes.

"Help me with them," she instructed AJ. Both put their personal issues out of mind in the face of their current situation. They moved the bodies into two chairs, tying them down and Petrifying them for good measure. AJ grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her out of the tower just as the battle below began heating up.

"Shit!" AJ yelled as a stray curse burst through the window. They ran out of the classroom and down the stairs.

"Why don't we just Apparate?" AJ asked, slightly winded.

"Can't while on Hogwarts grounds. Hermione told me," Sarah replied shortly. AJ nodded in comprehension.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the bottom of the staircase. Wands out, they slipped into the empty corridor silently. AJ gestured toward the doors at the front of the entrance hall. They peered outside.

The air practically sizzled with the discharge of magic. Bolts of color shot through the air. Seventh years stood on the ramparts of the castle, sending every spell they could think of toward the Death Eaters. The professors were on the ground, confronting the invaders face-to-face.

"Let's go," AJ commanded tersely.

"Aye, sir," Sarah replied. AJ blinked, but said nothing. It would not pay to become distracted.

_"Protego,"_ Sarah whispered. A clear, faint bubble surrounded her. AJ raised an eyebrow, but did the same. 

As they cautiously entered the fray, a couple of Death Eaters spotted them. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Sarah yelled, putting one down for the count. She entered the battle in earnest.

Hoping Sarah knew what she was doing, AJ tried to recall what he had learned at Salem so long ago. _"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_ he roared. Two Death Eaters were taken out of the battle.


	22. In which a challenge is offered

Confused Memories

Chapter 22: In which a challenge is offered

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


Hermione Granger finished instructing the Head Boy and Girl on their duties, then hurried down to the grounds. She hoped that the Aurors would arrive soon. She had sent an owl; the Floos had been blocked to prevent any Death Eaters from entering the castle. She only hoped the owl had gotten away before the battle started.

She threw a Jelly-Legs Jinx at a Death Eater rushing toward her, then dove for cover. Fifteen minutes, and they still hadn't shown. Damn.

"Ah... the little Mudblood Granger," a voice behind her sneered. Hermione turned slowly. "The Master has been looking for you. Take her wand," the voice instructed. Before she could be disarmed, Hermione shot off a series of curses guaranteed to take down at least one Death Eater. However, before she could run, a voice yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_

"So you've gotten smarter in your old age," Hermione mocked. She smirked as two Death Eaters had to restrain a third.

"You're lucky that the Master doesn't want you harmed, bitch," he hissed. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Hermione's body froze, and she fell to the ground.

A few moments later, they had crossed to the center of the battlefield, where the largest contingent of Death Eaters stood in a circle, protecting their leader.

"McNair. I see you have brought me a gift," a silken voice purred. Hermione's stomach turned as she realized to whom it belonged. Lucius Malfoy.

"Why, it's Auror Granger," Lucius said. "Well done, McNair. When that Divination professor you have been desiring is captured, I shall see to it that you receive your... reward."

"Thank you, Master," McNair groveled.

"Now, Hermione Granger," Lucius said, drawing out each syllable. "What to do with you? You, my dear, have been a thorn in my side for too long. I have a special punishment waiting for you." He smiled cruelly. "I have given orders that your friends be captured, rather than killed. You, dear heart," he said, "will be allowed to watch as your friends are killed one... by... one." He paused. "Nothing to said about that? Oh, you can't speak, can you?" he taunted. "Well, we can't have that. _Finite._"

Hermione knew to attack Lucius would be suicide. However, she wasn't sure that it was not worth it, just to see how he would handle a physical attack, as opposed to a magical one. He would probably be horrified.

"So?" he asked. "What have you to say for yourself?"

Hermione spat in his face. "Go to hell, you sadistic bastard," she snarled.

"So the kitten has claws after all," Lucius said amusedly. "Not for long." He waved his wand casually. _"Crucio."_

****

The screaming carried across the battlefield, over the shouts of spells, over the blasts of magic. Severus Snape's head snapped up. He knew the cause of a scream like that. He had certainly made it often enough.

"Severus! You can't do anything!" tiny Professor Flitwick cried.

"We'll see about that," he snarled, stalking across the field. He dodged flying curses, making his way to the center of the battlefield.

"Let me through," he hissed at the Death Eaters. They just looked at him. He glared. "Do any of you want to challenge me? Now? Let. Me. Through." They looked at him. All the Death Eaters knew of Snape's prowess with Dark curses—he had taught most of them, after all. They hesitated, then with a small gesture apparently from the second-in-command, they opened a path to allow him through.

"Lucius," he coldly greeted the blond-haired man in the center of the circle. Lucius had taken his mask off, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Severus! How have you been, traitor?" the other man said. "Come to join in the fun? Or did you want to rescue your little Mudblood whore?" He kicked the still-whimpering woman at his feet.

Severus grinned, baring his teeth. "Why not both? Lucius Malfoy," he said formally, "I challenge you to a duel."


	23. In which help arrives

Confused Memories

Chapter 23: In which help arrives

Author's Notes: Warning--character death.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


Malfoy laughed delightedly. "You... challenge me...? Oh, that is rich." He stopped laughing abruptly. "Severus Snape, your challenge is accepted." On Lucius' order, the Death Eaters dispersed, leaving a large area for the duelists to move in.

The two wizards raised their wands in salute. They then moved to their starting positions, each sure not to turn his back on the other. They circled one another for a few minutes, searching for any weak spots. Meanwhile, the battle raged all around them.

Severus made the first move. He threw a curse, which his opponent blocked just in time. "You have gotten lazy in your old age, Lucius," Severus smirked.

"Perhaps," Lucius agreed, ignoring the needling. He cast a hex that Severus dodged.

The duel continued in earnest, neither man speaking except to throw or block curses.

The battlefield was a pyrotechnic display, the likes of which no Muggle could ever dream of reproducing. At the center was Severus and Lucius, struggling fiercely. The two wizards were matched, strength for strength.

Neither man realized when the Aurors arrived. They Apparated directly onto the Hogwarts grounds, the Anti-Apparition wards having fallen quite a while ago.

****

A strangled cry rose from the edge of the field. Mac turned her head toward the noise. She saw Remus Lupin knelt over a prone body. The man had a familiar shock of soft brown hair. Remus stood, a murderous gleam in his eyes. Suddenly, she realized what had happened. "Clay..." she whispered brokenly. She gripped her wand and headed for the center of the field, where two wizards, one dark, one light, were deadlocked in battle.

AJ grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the fight. "Don't even think about it, Mac."

"Don't you tell me what to do. They killed my partner," she hissed.

"And if you go in there angry and upset, you'll be killed, too," AJ responded.

"I don't care!" Her eyes filled with tears. "They murdered him! This wasn't his fight to begin with! He couldn't protect himself!" She turned away and tried to enter the battle again.

AJ didn't know how to stop her. He reverted to instinct. "Colonel MacKenzie!"

She stopped in her tracks.

****

Severus, dodging a Dark curse, moved backward. Not seeing the large rock behind him, he stumbled, dropping his wand. Lucius smiled triumphantly.

"Tsk, tsk, Severus," he said. "You ought to have brushed up on your dueling skills before challenging me. That was a move worthy of a Gryffindor."

Severus closed his eyes, expecting a bolt of green light to come racing toward him at any moment. He refused to grovel or beg. It didn't take long to hear the two familiar words.

_"Avada Kedavra."_


	24. In which there are many surprises

Confused Memories

Chapter 24: In which there are many surprises

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


Mac stared at AJ in shock. An onslaught of images ran through her mind, paralyzing her.

_"Are you paying attention, recruit?!"_

"You're to report to Major Farrow in Okinawa..."

"I'm pulling you off the case. You've been requested at JAG Headquarters."

"Marines don't duck."

"This is a mistake."

"Why am I the only one crying?"

"So we decided to call our baby girl 'Sarah.' If that's okay with you, Colonel."

"Last time I did this, I was eighteen and drunk."

"Come to me."

"What he missed out on was you, and that makes him one damned fool."

"Anyone who has ever been involved with Mac is either dead or feels like they are."

"Awkward moment number 310."

"This, from the woman whose law school recommendation came from a superior officer with whom she was having a torrid affair."

"I need you."

"Things will never work out between us."

"Mac!" AJ shouted, pulling her to the ground. The curse that had been headed toward her sailed harmlessly over their heads.

"Ad-admiral?" she stuttered.

AJ's face was a mixture of relief and sorrow. "You remember."

"Everything." She blocked a curse. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mac--I'm so sorry."

She gave him a short, sweet kiss. "There's no time for regrets." She looked around. The fighting had all but stopped. "The Aurors are here. We'll talk later... AJ." She got up and began helping to clear the battlefield.

****

Severus didn't feel anything. If this was death, he didn't see what was so bad about it.

He opened his eyes. Lucius Malfoy lay on the ground, gray eyes open in shock. A masked Death Eater stood beside the body. He held his hand out to Severus, who refused it, standing on his own.

He surveyed the battlefield. Aurors were in the process of apprehending the Death Eaters who hadn't fled when they had arrived. He rolled his eyes as Harry Potter stormed over to them.

"Damn it, Malfoy!" he yelled. "I told you to capture him alive! Can't you follow one instruction?"

The Death Eater yanked off his mask. If Severus had been given to displays of emotion, his jaw would have dropped. Draco Malfoy stood before him in full Death Eater garb--but he and Potter weren't hexing each other into oblivion.

"Potter, you know my father wouldn't have given up until he had killed each and every last one of you. He was seconds away from finishing off Severus. Was I supposed to just stand by and watch? I know that you think I'm heartless, but even I'm not that cold."

"No, Draco. Of course not," Harry softened. "But we really needed his testimony."

"I know everything he did, Harry. I'll tell you what I found out." Severus shook his head in amazement as the two walked away without acknowledging him.

A low moan caught his attention. He knelt by Hermione's side. "Miss Granger, remain still. I'm going to have to carry you. Do try not to lash out." He lifted Hermione into his arms. She flinched and cried out in pain. The aftereffects of the Cruciatus made any physical contact extremely painful, but Severus didn't want to use Mobilicorpus while she was still conscious.

He made his way slowly across the field, sidestepping the rubble and broken bodies of the casualties. He saw Professor MacKenzie comforting Remus Lupin. That he had never liked any of the elder Potter's little group was an understatement, but he could at least stand the werewolf. To lose two lovers in a few years must have been quite painful, he thought absently.

He pushed his way inside the castle. The entrance hall was swarming with people assisting with triage. Severus hurried to the Hospital Wing, where he knew the worst cases would be.

"Poppy!" he said as he entered the Infirmary. He laid Hermione down on the nearest empty bed.

Madam Pomfrey came hurrying through the door, snapping orders at a sixth-year assistant. "What is it, Severus?" she asked distractedly.

"Miss--Professor Granger requires your attentions," he said, ignoring her tone of voice.

The fact that Severus had corrected himself caught Poppy's attention immediately. "What happened?" she asked.

"Cruciatus," Severus replied simply. Poppy blanched.

"Oh, Merlin, not Hermione," she breathed. She snapped into professional mode. "I'll take care of her. You need to get down to your lab and start making potions. Choose a couple of students to help you. And don't argue with me, Severus."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied dryly. He swept out of the room.

****

"Remus. Remus," Sarah murmured, placing her hand on the man's shoulder. He whirled around.

"Oh, gods, Sarah. They killed him. They killed him," he whispered brokenly.

"I know. Clay always expected to be killed in the line of duty. I never wanted to believe it, but he knew. Somehow, he knew," Sarah replied quietly.

"We were just getting to know each other. I hadn't felt that way since... since..." Remus began crying, sobs wracking his body. Sarah slipped her arms around him, wordlessly comforting him. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Mac? Remus? What's going on?" They turned simultaneously, the shock in one face mirrored in the other. They stared at the battered, broken body on the ground, then up at the gray, translucent form before them.

The ghost of Clayton Webb stared back at the tableau. "Well, damn," he said intelligently.


	25. In which the aftermath is handled

Confused Memories

Chapter 25: In which the aftermath is handled

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


Hermione Granger awoke slowly. She opened her eyes, then squeezed them shut at the burst of light. However, to her surprise, it didn't hurt. In fact, she couldn't feel anything. She tried to sit up, but her body was too weak, and she flopped back down onto the bed.

"The potion should be wearing off, Professor Granger," a familiar deep voice told her. She looked to her left, and saw Severus Snape seated in a chair beside her bed.

Hermione licked her dry, cracked lips. "Wha-what happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"We won," Severus replied. He poured a cup of water. "Sip," he instructed, holding it to her mouth.

She obeyed. When she was finished, she weakly pushed the glass away. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

Severus' eyes became more shadowed--if that was possible. "She is taking care of the Headmaster."

"Was he injured?" Hermione asked. She winced at the stupidity of her question. Of course he had been--why else would Poppy be with him?

"Much of his strength was drained when the wards fell. Poppy is watching the Healers to make sure they don't overstep their bounds while in her ward." A faint smirk crossed his face.

"And Sarah? Malfoy said that McNair would get to have some 'fun' with her after the battle." She unconsciously shivered.

"Professor MacKenzie is currently assisting with cleanup." Hermione sighed in relief. "I require assistance in my lab. Most of these dunderheads can't tell the difference between a Shrinking Solution and Skele-Gro," he sneered. "Be there after you've had a full meal," he ordered. "Oh, and our presence is required in the Headmaster's office after dinner," he added before sweeping out of the room.

Hermione blinked. Had Severus Snape just complimented her?

****

Mac levitated another stone onto the growing pile. She sighed and stretched her arm. Although she wasn't exerting any physical pressure, it felt like it from her exhaustion.

"Mac, go get something to eat," Clay said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shivered from the prickly freezing sensation it gave her. "Sorry," he apologized. "I suppose I still have some adjusting to do."

"Of course," Mac replied. "You just... died... today."

"Sounds creepy, doesn't it?" Clay grinned mischievously. "But think of what I can do in this form."

Mac raised an eyebrow at the ghost. "Not planning on haunting me for the rest of my life, are you?"

"Nah," Clay replied. "I was thinking more along the lines of Rabb." Mac laughed and shook her head.

"Colonel, go get some dinner," AJ said, walking up to the two. Mac turned and came to attention.

"At ease. We're not exactly on duty right now, Mac," he said.

"I know," Mac replied.

"Go grab some dinner. Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with all of us afterward. Falling asleep in the middle of the meeting probably won't be a good thing." Mac's stomach growled loudly, and AJ grinned. "And I think that would be a bit of a distraction."

"Okay, okay, I'll go eat," Mac said. She pocketed her wand and headed for the Great Hall.

Instead of the usual House tables, the Hall was set up buffet-style. Mac didn't even know the house-elves knew what buffet-style was, but she supposed they could learn. The Hall was swarming with people--students, Aurors and Healers off-duty, and a reporter here and there.

"Professor MacKenzie, the readers of the Daily Prophet would love to know about your role--"

"No comment," she said to the reporter who had just shoved his quill in her face. She made herself a plate and sat at a table.

"This is wonderful pie, isn't it?" a voice said beside her. Mac looked over. A witch with long, dirty blonde hair, rather large silvery eyes, and pale eyebrows gazed back at her, not blinking.

Mac, nonplussed, replied, "Um, I suppose so."

"Is it true that you're a Seer?" the witch asked.

"Yes, it is," Mac said. The other witch nodded and went back to her dinner. Mac furrowed her brow and frowned. What a strange woman.

Suddenly, the woman said, "Prophecies always find ways to come true, don't they?" She smiled and picked up her wand, which had been tucked behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked suspiciously. The witch began laughing hysterically.

"What... do you..." she gasped. Mac's eyes widened in alarm. The witch beside her stopped laughing suddenly. "It was nice to meet you, Sarah MacKenzie," she said, standing and leaving the table.

"Wait!" Mac called after her. "What's your..." she trailed off. It was obvious the witch was not listening.

"Mac," another voice said. Clay floated behind her, waiting for her attention. Nobody in the Hall batted an eye at the appearance of the ghost--they were all too used to them at Hogwarts. "The Headmaster wants to see us now."


	26. In which a meeting is held

Confused Memories

Chapter 26: In which a meeting is held

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


Hermione Granger finished her dinner. "Thank you, Botty." She handed the House-Elf her tray.

"Professor Hermione is most welcome!" Botty replied in a high, squeaky voice. "Anything the Professor wants, Botty will get!"

"I just need my robes, Botty. But I can get them... myself," she finished just as a brand-new set of robes appeared in Botty's arms.

"Professor must get ready for meeting!" The House-Elf disappeared with the tray of food.

Hermione shook her head. She had given up her crusade for House-Elf rights years ago, but their subservience still grated on her nerves. She slipped her robe on over her nightgown and stood. The feeling was back in her arms and legs, but she still felt a bit woozy. She stood still for a moment, and the dizzy feeling left. She slipped out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione stopped. The halls were eerily silent. The silence only magnified the sounds of orders being shouted and followed outside the castle walls. Hermione made her way down the corridor. As she walked further, the noises began to increase. She walked quickly and quietly, hoping to avoid any curious onlookers.

As she approached the Headmaster's office, Hermione realized that she had no idea what the password was. She began to think of any possible sweets that the Headmaster had not used for the password over the years.

"The password is 'ocelot'," a dry voice said. Hermione turned to find Severus watching her.

"Let me guess; Minerva set the password today?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course," Severus answered, gesturing for Hermione to lead the way. She stepped onto the staircase, which began to rise. Hermione was confused. Why was Snape being so... well, she supposed 'nice' would never be a word to describe him, but... civil?

They stepped off the stairs at the top of the tower. Dumbledore's office was packed with people. AJ, Sarah, and Remus sat by the fireplace... and was that Clayton Webb's ghost with them? Harry and... Draco Malfoy? What in the world? ...Stood beneath the portrait of Nigellus Phineas, one of the least popular Headmasters Hogwarts had ever had. Minerva sat primly before the large desk. Albus himself sat in his usual chair, looking every day of his 162 years. He was pale and exhausted, but still managed to keep that damned twinkle in his eyes as he gazed around his office. Hermione gave herself a mental shake. She was beginning to sound like Severus. Poppy Pomfrey clucked over Dumbledore like a mother hen. She obviously disapproved of this entire affair.

"Hermione, Severus, welcome!" Albus exclaimed. "Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you, Albus," Hermione declined politely, sitting beside Minerva. Severus just grunted.

"Well, it seems that everyone is here. I would like to open this meeting by saying thank you. You have all done a wonderful job in protecting our dear school. I would especially like to thank you, Mr. Webb. You made the ultimate sacrifice--"

"Sacrifice?" Clay exclaimed incredulously. "It's my fault they were able to attack in the first place!"

"My dear boy, do you truly believe that was your fault? The Death Eaters would have found a way in no matter what. I am just sorry that it had to be with your life." Albus turned to Remus, who was staring at his hands guiltily. "Nor is it your fault, Remus. You must never be ashamed of love."

Albus continued, "I have called you all here to get a full account of the battle. Clayton, Remus, would you please begin?"

The werewolf and the ghost looked at each other, then began their story. Both men were obviously skilled at giving reports, leaving no detail out. When they finished, Hermione picked up the story. They went around the room, a Quick-Quotes Quill catching every word.

Finally, the report was finished. The group gave a collective sigh. "I believe there are still a few more matters to discuss," Albus said. "First, Sarah's prophecy. I am sure we remember what it was?"

Hermione quoted, "'The noble one will rescue the princess from the tower. The queen will find a savior in one she least expects. The mighty one will be slain. The angel of darkness will be overcome by his own. By the time of the summer's end, these things will be.'"

"Very good, Professor. It's a shame you're not still a student, or I'd give five points to Gryffindor," Albus smiled. "Has the prophecy been fulfilled?"

There was silence for a moment. "I believe so, Headmaster," AJ spoke from his position by the fireplace.

"Ah, Albert," Dumbledore said. "How so?" It was obvious the wizard already knew. Hermione exchanged a sardonic glance with Harry. They were all too used to the man's evasiveness.

AJ raised an eyebrow as dozens of pairs of eyes settled on him. "It's obviously all just a play on names, wrapped up in medieval imagery. 'The noble one will rescue the princess from the tower.' That could have been you or myself, Headmaster. Both Albert and Albus have the same root--which means 'noble'. Sarah, of course, means 'princess'." He gave Sarah a fleeting tender glance. If Hermione hadn't been watching the interaction between the two, she would have missed it. "When we were warned about the attack, I went to the Divination Tower to make sure Sarah was safe. She had been cornered by two Death Eaters. In fact, I believe they're still up there."

Harry's green eyes widened behind his glasses. "What were their names?" he demanded.

"I think they were Nott and Avery; correct, sir?" Sarah volunteered.

"That's what I heard, Mac," AJ agreed.

Harry smirked in satisfaction. "I'll tell a couple of my men to go apprehend them... after the meeting."

Draco raised one perfectly-arched eyebrow. "I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be kind to your enemies?" he asked. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

AJ continued, glaring at the two young men, "'The queen will find a savior in one which she least expects.' Professor Granger," he said, turning toward Hermione, "You never expected Professor Snape to come to your aid, did you?"

"Not in the least," Hermione replied. Severus gave her a scathing glance.

"Hermione, of course, is the name of the queen in Shakespeare's 'The Winter's Tale'."

"Ah, William Shakespeare," Albus said. "Yet another example of a botched Memory Charm."

AJ frowned. "'The mighty one will be slain.'" They all looked at the ghost.

"What's everyone looking at me for?" Clay asked. "I wasn't anywhere near mighty."

"Yes, you were, Clay," Remus said quietly. "What other people think of you is what you are. Perception is power." Clay turned bright silver.

Harry picked up the explanation. "'The angel of darkness will be overcome by his own.'" He gave Draco a meaningful look. "I suppose you were meant to kill Lucius after all, Malfoy."

Draco snorted. "Please, Potter. Don't make me out to be some high-and-mighty hero like yourself. My father was utterly insane. He would have wiped out half the wizarding world. Besides, I'm his only heir."

"Wait... am I missing something here?" Sarah asked. She paused, then said, "Oh. 'Bringer of light.' I get it."

Harry finished, "'By the time of the summer's end, these things will be.'" I guess we'll never find out if it meant Samhain or the equinox. But it doesn't really matter."

"Wow. Sarah, have anything else to share?" Clay joked. They all laughed, easing the tension.

Dumbledore gestured for quiet. "Next on the list. Quite a few Unforgivables were cast today. Were any of them from our side?" His piercing blue gaze swept the room.

"Not that I am aware, Headmaster," Severus replied blandly. He, Draco, and Harry each held perfectly straight faces. Albus nodded, as if confirming his suspicions.

"Very well. Now, for our guests." Albus turned to the three Americans. "Sarah, have you recalled anything about your previous life?"

She nodded, glancing at AJ. "Yes, Headmaster. Everything." The group watched her expectantly. Even the portraits were giving her their undivided attention. She licked her lips. "My name is Sarah MacKenzie, as you all know. When I left the Aurory, my uncle, Matthew O'Hara, pulled some strings for me to join the Marine Corps. I am currently a lieutenant colonel. I am also a lawyer working out of JAG Headquarters. In fact, I am Admiral Chegwidden's Chief of Staff," she said, looking at her commanding officer.

"Colonel MacKenzie? Admiral Chegwidden?" Harry said in disbelief.

"That's right," AJ said, smiling humorlessly. "When the Colonel went missing, I was about to write her up as UA, until Agent Webb came to my office and told me she was somewhere in the wizarding world. I hadn't had any contact with that world since my brother ran away from home and was killed. When Webb said that the Secretary of the Navy and the Secretary of Magic had given their permission, I arranged work so that I could come here and find her."

"But how did you end up here, Mac?" Clay asked.

"I had been kidnapped while touring London. I was taken to a warehouse and held captive. My kidnapper was going to... going to rape me," Mac forced out. "I panicked. Without realizing it, I Disapparated. I'm just glad I didn't splinch myself," she said wryly.

"When Sarah arrived here, I didn't know what to think," Hermione continued. "So I Stunned her and brought her up to the castle."

"When we found out that Colonel MacKenzie had studied at Salem," Minerva said, "I Flooed my sister--who is currently the American Secretary of Magic. She remembered teaching a Sarah MacKenzie, but said she dropped out of sight about fifteen years ago. So she contacted some people, and found out a Colonel MacKenzie had disappeared a few weeks before--around the same time you came here, Colonel. She arranged a meeting with Secretary... Sheffield, I believe his name was. You know the rest of the story."

"So... what happens now?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure you want to go home."

Sarah smiled sadly. "I love this job, but... I have a life back in Washington. And I have a duty to report back as soon as possible."

"We'll miss you, Sarah," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, Colonel, we will," Albus agreed. "The students say you are a wonderful Divination instructor. And you are quite good at Wizard Chess," he smiled. Sarah laughed. "I have friends at a few Muggle hospitals in London. I'll arrange for the records to show an unknown woman with amnesia was admitted to one of them a month ago."

"Thank you, Headmaster. For everything," Sarah said.

"Please, call me Albus," he replied. "Oh, and one more thing..." He held out his arm, and a bird with bright red plumage alighted there. He stared into the bird's eyes, and the bird tilted his head to the side. "What do you think, Fawkes?" The phoenix let out a ringing cry. "I agree wholeheartedly." Dumbledore turned to the three still by the fireplace. "Sarah, Albert, would you please stand before my desk?"

The two officers looked at each other, granted the strange request. The room fell silent. Dumbledore drew his wand. "Sarah MacKenzie, Albert Chegwidden, you have sacrificed yourselves for the good of your friends and your allies. You have proven yourselves to be brave, noble, and loyal. I hereby declare you both honorary members of the Order of the Phoenix." The air crackled with electricity. A stream of energy shot from Dumbledore's wand, enveloping them both. They glowed an intense shade of red for a moment. The aura faded, leaving them both tingling and energized.

Dumbledore slumped in his chair, obviously exhausted. "Albus Dumbledore!" Poppy cried. "You promised you wouldn't overexert yourself! You should be ashamed!"

"It was worth it, Poppy. But I believe I could use a bit of a nap." He suppressed a yawn. "Minerva? If you would take care of those arrangements for me?"

"Of course, Albus," Minerva agreed, frowning at Dumbledore's actions.

Albus stood, indicating that the meeting was over. "If I do not see you before you leave, I will send you an owl with your earnings," he said to Sarah.

"Oh, no, Albus--I couldn't accept any money from you," she objected.

"Are you sure? You will be a difficult teacher to replace."

"I am sure," she insisted.

Albus smiled. "Very well."

Fawkes, the phoenix, hopped from Albus' shoulder to Sarah's. He stared into her eyes for a moment, then chirped. The sound made Sarah feel much better. She reached up to pet the bird. He made a sound of pleasure deep in his throat, then fluttered away. Sarah looked down. In her hand was a single perfect tail feather.

"It appears Fawkes believes you deserve a gift," Albus said amusedly. "Godspeed, Sarah MacKenzie." He disappeared into his private chambers.


	27. In which friends say goodbye

Confused Memories

Chapter 27: In which friends say goodbye

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


Sarah finished packing her bags. She hadn't wanted to take the things that had been purchased for her, but Hermione insisted. "They're yours, Sarah. Albus would want you to have them, too. Besides, if you don't take them, they won't be used." Even when she insisted that she had no use for wizard's robes, Hermione hadn't backed down.

She muttered a Shrinking Spell, then slipped her miniature luggage into her pocket. She was wearing the Muggle jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing when she had first appeared at Hogwarts. She gazed at her wand.

What was she going to do? She couldn't give this up again. Her magic was a part of her, the part she had always felt was missing. How could she go back to being Colonel MacKenzie after experiencing the rush of magic through her veins?

Mac sighed. She left the room, locking the door behind her.

She slowly made her way to the entrance hall, gazing all around her. She had grown used to this castle--the moving stairwells, the creaking suits of armor, the curious portraits... She sighed. It would be nice to go home, but she would miss this place.

As she reached the ground floor, she peered into the Great Hall. The atmosphere was muted, almost somber. It would take some time, but the students would heal.

"Sarah!" Hermione, who had been on her way to breakfast, exclaimed. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Yeah; I need to report back to JAG tomorrow, and I'll need time to get over jet lag," she smiled. The two women fell silent, then threw themselves into a hug.

"Oh, Merlin, I'll miss you, Sarah," Hermione said. "This place just won't be the same."

"We can always write. I'll try to find an owl post office in DC. And you'll have to come visit over summer break," Sarah replied. "We can go to Times Square. Or Salem."

"I would love that. And you'll have to come back here. The students would love to see you again."

"Well, I'll have to wait a while--I doubt I'll be eligible for leave for quite some time," Sarah laughed. A throat cleared behind them.

"Colonel, we need to be going. We have a flight out of Heathrow in three hours," AJ interrupted.

"I'll write you. I promise," Sarah said, backing away.

"You better, or I'll track you down!" Hermione grinned. She waved sadly as they went through the open doors.

Suddenly, a student came barreling through the entrance to the Great Hall. "Professor MacKenzie!" the boy shouted.

Hermione said, "Mr. McCoy! You know there's no running in the corridors!"

Benjamin McCoy turned. "I have to catch the professor! There's something I need to tell her!"

"They're probably gone by now, Ben," Hermione said gently. "What is it?"

Ben turned a bright shade of red. "N-never mind, Professor," he said weakly. "It's not important."

"It must be important if you're running out of here like a bat out of hell," Hermione said, using a phrase her father used to say. "Now what is it?"

"It's, uh, it's about Professor MacKenzie," Ben said. "She--she's..."

"She's what, Mr. McCoy?" Hermione prompted, beginning to lose patience.

"Going to get married. Pretty soon, I think."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

He blushed again. "I had a vision." Everyone knew about Professor Granger's dislike for Divination. He doubted she would believe him.

"You're sure?"

"Positive, Professor. I was meditating like Professor MacKenzie told me to, and I saw her in a wedding gown. She was in a Muggle church, and her friend, the bald man, was waiting for her."

Hermione smiled... then grinned... then burst into peals of laughter. When she calmed down, she noticed Ben staring at her nervously. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Mr. McCoy. I'm fine. I just needed a bit of good news. Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?"


	28. In which there is a serious discussion

Confused Memories

Chapter 28: In which there is a serious discussion

Disclaimer and other info in part 1.

  


"The seatbelt lights have been turned off. You are now free to move about the cabin."

Sarah smiled tiredly at AJ. They had been on the move all day. After leaving Hogwarts, they had Apparated directly to the hospital. Leaving the hospital, they had been accosted by dozens of reporters begging for a scoop. They had jumped into a cab and hurried to the airport. They had had to avoid more reporters at the airport, go through security, and check their luggage. Then, they had a six-hour flight to Dulles to suffer through.

"You know, this is a pretty nice plane when you don't have to sit around the entire time," Clay said.

Mac whispered, "Clay, you know better than to appear when there are Muggles around! It's a violation of your permit! Wait until we get to JAG, okay?" The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Spirit Division) had allowed Clay to leave Hogwarts, as long as he chose one area to remain in. He chose JAG Ops--which had not made AJ happy, but had amused Mac to no end.

"Fine," Clay mock-sulked, disappearing. Mac rolled her eyes at AJ.

"He's going to be more trouble after death than before it," AJ said, shaking his head.

"You've got that right, sir," Mac agreed.

"Mac," AJ said. "Call me AJ. At least for now."

"All right... AJ." Mac bit her lip. "This probably isn't the most opportune time, but seeing as we have six hours without interruption..." she trailed off.

"You want to talk," AJ finished.

"We need to, AJ. What are we going to do when we get home? I can't just put this behind me. I don't want to."

"Mac," AJ began, "First, I want to tell you how sorry I am for taking advantage of..." Mac placed a finger on his lips.

"No. You did not take advantage of me. I knew exactly what I was doing when I approached you. If I recall correctly, you tried to stop me several times."

"I should have tried harder."

"You're only human, AJ. Stop beating up on yourself." Mac narrowed her eyes. "And now, I'm only going to ask this once. Do you love me?"

"Of course," AJ said.

Mac softened her voice. "Are you in love with me?"

AJ gazed into her deep brown eyes. "Yes," he whispered.

"Then why the hell did you say you weren't, you big jerk?" Mac exclaimed, drawing attention from a few of the other passengers. She lowered her voice. "You broke my heart, damn it. Why did you do that? Why did you push me away?"

"What was I supposed to do, Mac? I'm still your commanding officer. We still can't do anything about our feelings. You know that. It's your job to know that."

"Yes, it is. But AJ, I'm not going to be your subordinate forever. In fact..."

AJ turned to her. "In fact, what?" he asked suspiciously.

Mac bit her lip. "I was offered a job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation," she said. "They need someone with my language skills, I've already traveled all around the world, and I can be diplomatic--which is more than can be said for the current ambassador," she said wryly.

"But... I thought you loved being a lawyer," AJ said.

"I do. But I can't turn my back on my heritage. I learned that the hard way. This is a great opportunity--and a great challenge. And it gets me out of your chain of command."

"It also gets you out of the Corps."

Mac smiled secretively. "Not necessarily." AJ raised an eyebrow, and Mac answered his unspoken question. "My new designator will be Intelligence, but I'll be TAD to the DIMC for an indefinite amount of time."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?" AJ said dryly.

"Yes. So what do you think, Admiral?" she said formally.

"First--transfer request approved. Be in my office next Monday for an exit interview." Mac smiled. "Second--marry me."

Mac's jaw dropped in shock. "What?!"

"You heard me. Marry me."

"Wait. Yesterday you told me you didn't love me. Today, you're asking me to marry you? AJ, that's enough to give a girl whiplash!"

"I told you my reasons for that. I've loved you for a long time, Mac. I just haven't been allowed to say it. Technically, I'm still not. But I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Whoa! We barely know each other, AJ. Sure, we know that we're compatible at work--and in bed--but we don't know each other on a personal level. Don't you think we should do that first, before jumping into marriage?"

AJ nodded. "If you want to slow it down, then we will. We have plenty of time, after all." They shared a smile. "Just know that the offer's on the table."

"'The offer's on the table'?" Mac repeated. "You sound like you're making a plea bargain."

"I am. For my heart."

Mac's eyes filled with tears. "You're a closet romantic, AJ Chegwidden."

He grinned. "Don't tell anyone. I'd hate to have to kill you."

She lay her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."


	29. In which our protagonists come home

Confused Memories

Chapter 29: In which our protagonists come home

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my reviewers! It has been a pleasure reading your thoughts on my story.

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


"In other news, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, the Marine who was kidnapped while on vacation in London, returned home yesterday. Upon arrival, Colonel MacKenzie was examined by doctors from Bethesda Medical Center. The colonel, who suffered from amnesia for a month, was pronounced in good health. Now, with your traffic update, here's--"

Sturgis Turner hit the mute button. "Back to work, everyone. The admiral's sure to report in today, and when he does, I want everything in top form."

"I can't believe Admiral Chegwidden found her," Harriet said to Bud. "It must have been incredible, realizing that she was so close by."

"Maybe he picked up some of the Colonel's psychic abilities," Bud joked.

"Attention on deck!" The bullpen snapped to attention as Admiral Chegwidden entered, Colonel MacKenzie close behind.

"As you were," AJ barked. It was back to business as usual.

"Colonel! Welcome home!" Harriet exclaimed.

"It's good to have you back, Colonel," Sturgis smiled.

"It's good to be back, Sturgis," Mac replied.

"Colonel! My office!"

"I've been summoned," Mac whispered, smiling. The others watched as she knocked on the admiral's door and was admitted.

"She looks amazing for a woman who just spent an entire month in a hospital," Sturgis said.

"I'd have to agree with you there," a familiar voice said. Bud heard it, but shrugged it off.

Jen Coates walked up to the group. "The admiral would like to see you in his office. All three of you." They automatically followed the petty officer.

Jen knocked on the door. "Sir?"

"Come in, come in," AJ said. "You too, Coates. Have a seat." He turned away. "I think you're going to need it," he muttered. Bud caught the comment. He looked closely at both the Admiral and the Colonel. The Colonel did look quite healthy. Happy, in fact--though a bit nervous.

Bud looked at the Admiral's desk. Through Sturgis' methodical work, it had been cleared of quite a few files. Two long sticks of wood rested on the blotter. They almost looked like... 'No way,' Bud mouthed in amazement.

"Way," the voice said again. Bud looked around, but still could not find the source.

"Lieutenant?"

"Uh, sorry, sir," Bud said sheepishly, turning his attention to his superior officers.

Mac smiled at the four expectant faces. "The Admiral and I have something we need to tell you..."

  
  


End.


End file.
